Te detesto?
by VeRoNiK-chan
Summary: [AU InuxKag] cap22up! Todo lo que vive, muere todo lo que muere, renace.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!

Weno soy nueva y aki les traigo un fic que yo sepa original, si alguien sabe de uno similar avisenme u.u y ps… a ver si les gusta

vxan

**Conociéndome**

Con mi mano derecha sostengo el puñal y lentamente lo acercó a mi muñeca derecha. El fino corte no me causa dolor, se ha vuelto un hábito desde los catorce y ya no lo puedo dejar. Ni siquiera consigo la sensación de la primera vez que me hice un tajo, no hay ese dolor mezclado con placer. Ahora no hay ni dolor y, mucho menos, placer.  
La sangre la dejó fluir un poco más, incluso presiono la herida para conseguir más de ese líquido carmesí. Los golpes en la puerta del baño se hacen cada vez más seguidos e incrementan su fuerza. Me lavo la muñeca y salgo con la típica sonrisa hipócrita de toda niña de 16 años en su último año de secundaria.  
Mi hermana me mira como analizando el por qué de mi demora, pero sabiendo de antemano el nulo efecto de su mirada sobre mí, desiste. Mientras, me preparo para el colegio: falda celeste claro a mitad de muslo, blusa blanca ceñida y cabello suelto. Al bajar las escaleras me hallo con el típico y aburrido cuadro familiar. Saludo a mis padres, sonrisa aquí, besito acá, sonrisa otra vez.

- Pareces una muñequita – menciona mi hermano.  
- Gracias…  
- No fue un cumplido Kagome, pareces hecha de plástico – mi madre con tono amenazador –, con esa dieta vas a morir de hambre.  
- Estoy bien…

Sonrisa falsa de nuevo y pase de salida para irme sin desayunar, conseguido.

En la puerta cojo el abrigo y me aventuro a las calles. En el paradero me esperan, como siempre, las idiotas de mis amigas. Ellas viven en un mundo perfecto. Sus padres no pelean en las noches, su papá no tiene problemas con el alcohol, su mamá no se acuesta con el maestro de Biología, su hermana de 19 años no es Miss Perfección y su hermanito de tan solo 13 no consume drogas por la noche cuando cree ser el único despierto en la casa. Sencillamente la vida de ellas es mil y un veces más fácil que la suya.

- ¡Hola chicas!  
- Hola Kagome…  
- Tu cabello se ve particularmente más azabache hoy…  
- Gracias Yuka

Como detesto a esta mujer, todo por ser una de las más lindas del dichoso colegio se cree con autoridad para analizar el vestuario de cada persona delante de ella y darle su opinión. Su padre es un diseñador de moda muy famoso, de algún lado debió sacar su obsesión por la ropa; y su madre, su madre se preocupa únicamente del último tratamiento antiarrugas. Pero aún así el brindan el tiempo suficiente para hablar y decirse de todo. No son tan disfuncionales como en mi familia.

- Miren lindas... ahí viene tu novio Kagome!  
- Ah… ya lo vi…

Sin muchos ánimos le sonrío a Hojo, un tarado de quinto año al igual que yo. La diferencia está en las secciones. Siempre me persiguió, desde los seis años según recuerdo, y hasta hace un año lo acepté pues nunca había tenido novio, excepto por… , bueno… eso no importa. Debo admitir, Hojo no es feo y no tiene la culpa de ser tan molesto, con todas sus atenciones y caballerosidades me ha hastiado de la vida en la escuela a un grado inimaginable. Su único atractivo, creo, deben sus ojos; para mí no son nada de otro planeta; pero en este mundo tan racista los ojos azules son lo máximo, mejor si el sujeto es blanco y su cabello es medio rubio. Para mí: aj!  
El autobús le obstruye la vista, así que aprovecho este momento para montarme en el transporte, y me siento en el primer asiento vacío. Las tipas me siguen, pero al verme con alguien al lado me miran como regañándome y se retiran a la parte de atrás. Hojo sin embargo, ni se inmuta, me sonrie y se sienta con las otras. Eso era lo que más odiaba de Hojo, nunca pensaba en nada, solo sonreía como idiota y se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba, no sabía bailar y en nuestra relación sólo nos hemos besado 3 veces como Dios manda y 9 picos, creo. Ayer, por el aniversario, pensé que al fin aprendería sobre la intimidad entre hombre y mujer y me llevé el chasco más grande de mi vida. Nos fuimos a ver una película y comer helados, ni un solo beso.  
Miré a mi lado derecho y se encontraba un muchacho con el uniforme de mi escuela, pero como leía un libro no le pude ver el rostro. Sin embargo, al escuchar su voz y ver ese hermoso y largo cabello negro lo reconocí enseguida.

- Feh! Mujer, en años no has cambiado ni una pizca…  
- Este…  
- No me digas que te olvídate de mi ¿o sí?  
- Inu… Inuyasha…  
- Sipi, en carne y hueso, tonta…

A mi costado se hallaba la causa de mi primera cortada de venas. El causante mi adicción al cigarro y recientemente al alcohol, el que le dio a mi padre un golpe tan fuerte que se rompió todo el cuello, quien me hizo sufrif más durante toda mi vida.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto un tanto cohibida - ¿no te vas a quedar, verdad?  
- Ese no es asunto tuyo

Y me mira, luego de tantos años me mira, directo a los ojos. Los suyos siguen siendo tan perfectos, almendrados… únicos. Lo extrañé, es verdad, pero me causó daño y tenerlo cerca me hacía sentirme de nuevo así… triste.

- Sí lo es, me dañaste…  
- Feh!

Vuelve su mirada al libro, el resto del camino es en silencio… un silencio sepulcral, pero para variar no es incómodo; parece más bien, que va de acuerdo al ambiente…

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi refugio**

Al llegar a la escuela la situación no mejora, en un santiamén los del equipo de baloncesto me rodean para saber cuándo terminaré con Hojo. La atención que me brindaban me exasperaba, yo no valía la pena… sólo existía, ni bonita soy.

- Vamos señorita Kagome, si le termina podremos salir…  
- Muy atento de su parte joven Miroku, pero me temo que no será así…

Miroku es uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio. Tiene los ojos azules violetas, no es típico azul oxigenado, y su cabello lo amarra de uan forma muy sexy en una pequeña colita. Además de poseer un gran cuerpo es un gran atleta y alumno; pero como todo lo bueno, tiene sus defectos: es un hentai sin remedio, mira porno en todas las clases, pega goma de mascar en los libros de los demás y, para colmo de males, de grnade quiere ser el houshi de su templo familiar u.u

- No ps, así no va a ser porque la hermosa Kagome es MI MUJER, entendiste idiota????  
- Este… Kouga… tú estás con Ayame…

Kouga infierno, se muestra demasiado galante. Es simpático, no lo niego, pero su constante arrogancia me enfada, a parte él anda con una de las pocas chicas del colegio que no me parece una total hueca frsa descarriada, Ayame.

- Pero… Kagome, seamos sinceros – me dice – para mí ella no significa nada… es sólo una niñita.  
- Mira, Kouga, si antes no queria estar contigo por tus defectos propios era una cosa… pero ahora, al ver como tratas a una persona que te ama y adora, me das lástima – dije seriamente - ¿si no la quieres por qué eres tan hipócrita?  
- ….

Los he dejado atrás… después de sermonear al tonto de Kouga debo correr al salón u otro lado antes de que las huequitas de Yuka y Eri me hallen, auqnue Ayumi no me cae tan mal últimamente, es que me ayuda mucho en clase de historia…  
Apresuro el paso y, me refugio en el salón de matemáticas, aún faltan como quince minutos para la primera clase, pero no importa. Odiaba estar rodeada de imbéciles preocupados únicamente por su cabello o la WWE. Suelto un suspiró y giro sobre mis talones. Cuál es mi sorpresa si no al hallarme en frente de Inuyasha. Él se encuentra en una carpeta en el fondo, durmiendo. Pero, por cosas del destino, el sitio en el que dormita tan plácidamente esta justo al lado de mi carpeta.  
Ahora pasaré más tiempo con Inuyasha.  
- Oye… – le susurro al oído – la tía ya llegó.  
Nuna me he podido resistir ante la tentación de hacer una travesura, menos si se trata de la personita más "especial" para mí.  
- Eh???  
- ¡Baka! La maestra ya está aquí…  
Puedo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos, su cara al despertar da mucha risa. No recuerdo la última vez que algo me pareció gracioso. Por alguna razón sentí culpa.  
- ¿por qué me despertaste, tonta?  
- Ashhhhhh eres exasperante…  
Pero la culpa se desvanece tan rápido como llega. Él se ha portado de manera muy poco cordial conmigo, yo todavía que lo despierto. Es un ingrato. Lo detesto. Le lanzo una mirada llena de odio acumulado y me dispongo a salir de allí. Él mismo me enseñó a dar la espalda a los problemas, a huir.  
- ¡Oe!  
- …  
- ¿Kagome, estás amarga?  
- …  
- ¿estás sorda, tonta?  
- ¡¿Quieres por favor dejar de decirme "tonta"?! – susurrando más para mí que para él –. ¿no ves cuánto me lastimas?  
- Kagome… yo…  
Salgo.

No sé cuánto voy corriendo, pero debe ser mucho porque llego al patio y no hay nadie, todos deben estar en clase. Me oculto detrás de unos arbustos y como una niña pequeña voy recitando una poesía, un mapa, mientras sigo las instrucciones.  
- Tres de frente, cuatro en diagonal derecha, diez de frente, vuela izquierda, doce de frente y seis en diagonal derecha.  
De repente lo veo, está delante de mí. Mi refugio…

El Goshimboku sigue tal y como lo había dejado a mis catorce años. Esa vez pensé no necesitarlo más, estaba dispuesta a ser feliz… pero al día siguiente, él me dejñó.  
Me abrazo al árbol y lloro. Lloro como todas las mañanas en el baño, lloro como todas las tardes viendo televisión y lloro como todas las noches cuando escucho como mamá grita y mi papá le pega.  
Lloro como todos los días de mi vida, pero a la vez fue diferente. Sentí como si de verdad me fuese deshogando luego de dos años llenos de odio y frustraciones.  
Si no acudí nunca antes a este árbol a desahogar mis penas fue por los recuerdos que me traía, pero ahora que la mayor fuente de dolor y recuerdos ha vuelto… lo único que me queda es mi amado Goshimboku.  
Ya más calmada con una mano comienzo a acariciar a mi único amigo de verdad. Mi árbol.  
Algunos deben pensar: "Dios, una niña naturalista ¡no!" pero de naturalista no tengo nada. Este árbol fue el testigo de varias cosas en mi vida. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, cuando me abrazó por primera vez, cuando me besó, cuando… la besó, cuando me dijo que me quería y que ella era una apuesta, cuando YO era la apuesta, cuando me prometió volver mañana y no lo hizo, cuando…cuando…  
No puedo más y vuelvo a llorar. Sin Inuyasha cerca había hallado cierto equilibrio en mi vida, no un equilibrio bueno, pero un equilibrio. El drama se había ido de mi vida de una buena vez, pero no… él volvió para torturarme, humillarme y enamorarme de nuevo…  
- ¡Demonios!

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikyo**

Me despierto en una habitación iluminada, las paredes son de color verde agua, y la luz del fluorescente cae en mi rostro. Intento ponerme de pie pero al mínimo esfuerzo siento dolor. Giro mi cabeza con los ojos aún entreabiertos y sólo visualizo la espalda de un hombre, pero ya sé quien es…

Kag: Inuyasha…  
Inu: Calla, tonta – me susurra con cariño –, nos diste un susto de muerte.  
Kag¿a quién¿Mamá está aquí?  
Inu: No, sólo estoy yo y…  
Kag¿quién?  
Inu: Tu… hermana…  
Kag¿Kikyo?  
Inu: Si…

Empiezo a llorar. Se volvieron a ver. Encima, esta vez la causa de su reencuentro he sido yo. Ingenua de mí, pensé que cuando ella se enteró de su huída nunca volvería a verlo, pero me equivoqué.

Kag: vete…  
Inu: Kagome…  
Kag: vete – con lágrimas en mis ojos – ¡Vete, te he dicho!

Lloro de nuevo, con más fuerza. Van casi cinco veces en tan solo unas horas. Empiezo a jadear y se me dificulta el respirar.  
Siento unos brazos, fuertes, rodeándome. Es él. No lo puedo apartar. Le respondo el abrazó y lloro en su regazo. Lo detesto. Lo odio. Me hace sufrir, pero lo amo. Dios¿por qué lo amo? Todo se vuelve negro y caigo rendida.

Despierto de nuevo en la misma habitación. Ahora no está Inuyasha, está Kikyo.

Esa hipócrita, se de seguro vino a burlarse de mí y de paso volver a verlo. Mi hermana es una persona sin escrúpulos, fría, calculadora y manipuladora. Aunque se muestre graciosa, dulce, cariñosa e incluso linda frente a los demás, yo se quien es realmente.

Nos parecemos mucho en lo físico: ambas tenemos el cabello azabache largo, pero el de ella es lacio y el mío tiene unas ondas en las puntas; ambas tenemos la piel blanca pero ella parece blanca nieves con esa palidez, según mis padres hermosa y envidiable; los ojos de ambas son marrones sólo que los míos son más claros, casi miel y parezco gato chusco; y somos de la misma altura y todo.

Como odio parecerme a "ésta", más de una vez he roto mi espejo, detesto mi apariencia. Encima, a pesar de ser muy parecidas ella siempre será la más hermosa, la favorita de todos, de él.  
Inuyasha, te detesto.

Kik: Hermana…  
Kag¿qué quieres, Kikyo?  
Kik: Estoy aquí para ver cómo te sientes – con tono fingidamente dulce –, si estas mejor y si necesitas algo.  
Kag: No necesito nada, no de ti.  
Kik: Calla – me tira una bofetada – estúpida. Estamos en un lugar público, debemos parecer hermanas de verdad.  
Kag: Lo parecemos, perra – respondo amargamente –. Sólo mírate al espejo y ya.  
Kik: Me largo…  
Kag: Mejor, así no sufro con tu asqueroso rostro.  
Kik: Como dijiste, Kagome, somos iguales…

Esa perra, la odio. Es una zorra rastrera. Mientras sale de la habitación espero ansiosa a la enfermera para poder volver a casa. Al menos allá mi madre es lo suficiente sensata como para no meterse entre nosotras y mandar a Kikyo a dormir temprano, siempre con la misma excusa, "Kikyo, tú eres la mayor, debes descansar temprano porque en la universidad exigen más". Ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj!

Me siento en la camilla, por lo visto la enfermera va a tardar. Cojo mi celular y marco a Eri, a ver si puede hacer algo para darme sus apuntes del día. Atrasarme me vuelve de mal humor, teniendo la presión de ser Miss Perfección Jr. debo sacar notas promedio, por lo menos, para salir a la calle.

Kag: hola  
Eri: HI!!!!!!!¿dónde estas loquita?  
Kag: Este… jeje – fingiendo una risa nerviosa – estoy en la enfermería.  
Eri: Ahhhh ¿por qué?  
Kag: Porque me caí  
Eri¿cómo?  
Kag: No sé

Detesto los interrogatorios de la tipa esta, nunca me deja en paz. Se cree una policía de C.S.I., me considera una niña pequeña que anda en problemas.

Eri¿cómo que no sabes?  
Kag: Eri, te cuento luego ¿OK?  
Eri: Pero, honey, necesito detalles  
Kag: Luego…  
Eri: Ya, ya, ya…  
Kag: Me pasas los apuntes de mate a la salida…  
Eri: Cof, cof – tos obviamente fingida – ¿qué se dice, jovencita?  
Kag: Perra… -susurro  
Eri¿qué?  
Kag: Que… que me olvide, - nerviosa – sí, perdón… - con voz disque dulce – por fas¿si?  
Eri: OK! I love you

Cuelgo. Odio a las alienadas sin estilo, yo al menos sé quien es Osama y, aunque lo odio, a Bush también. Ella, por otro lado, sólo sabe de la existencia remota de la gorda y hueca de Britney Spears. Además ni alienada, del todo, es. En las noches se va a bailar salsita y cumbia a una de esas discotecas de siete soles, zona VIP; y diez soles, Platinium.  
( _por ciaka soles es la moneda en perú u.u y digo discotecas así xq hay ps, q cuestan barato y dejan entrar menores y ponen musica fea, auqn a mi si me gusta la salas un pok ñ.ñ los k gustan de la musik salsa o cumbia no se sientan ofendidos por favor_)  
De repente la puerta se abre y entra Inuyasha. No me sorprendo, de ahora en adelante siempre lo tendre cerca para hostigarme. Me mira de nuevo, fijamente, como esperando un grito, un regaño, que no le pienso conceder. Se acerca a mí y coloca, temerariamente, una mano sobre mi hombre derecho. Al verme tan tranquila y sin golpearlo ni nada se aventura a colocar su mano libre en mi mentón y me alza el rostro. Lo veo, está triste, parece haber llorado hace poco. De hecho fue Kikyo, esa perra, siempre lo va ha hacer sufrir; pero él la escogió. Es su vida.  
Se acerca. No entiendo por qué, pero se acerca más. Roza sus labios con los míos y siento mi rostro hervir en fiebre, creo. Me besa, lenta y pausadamente, siempre me besó así, y yo respondo, siempre respondo, y pongo mis manos en su nuca. Es mágico, es precioso, es… está mal. Dándome cuenta del error me separo delicadamente, no quiero dejarlo, pero debo.

Kag¿Por qué? – pregunto con temor.  
Inu: Te amo…  
Kag: Mientes.  
Inu: No. Yo sí te amo Kagome, sólo que…  
Kag¿Qué?  
Inu: Olvídalo…

Lo detesto.

Kag¿Ves?  
Inu¿Qué?  
Kag: Siempre huyes de todo, no me explicas nada. Lo único verdadero es tu amor por mi hermana. La amaste siempre ¿verdad?  
Inu: No… escucha…  
Kag¡Cállate! – perdiendo el control – ella no te ama. Lo sé, pero me hago la loca. Te engañó, todos los días de su relación se las pasaba contigo, pero en las noches… esa es otra historia.  
Inu: Basta…  
Kag¿Que pare¡No! Escúchame, me hiciste daño, idiota. Me dolió y yo… yo sí te quise, te amé ¡Tenía catorce, por Dios¿Tienes idea de lo traumático que es para una niña de 14 ver a su enamorado con su hermana? No tienes idea…  
Inu: Kagome, ya párale – también un tanto alterado - ¿me puedes oír?  
Kag: No…  
Inu¿Qué?  
Kag: No, vete… no te soporto.

Lo escucho suspirar, debe estar cansado de mis escenas de histeria; pero soy así y por eso nunca me quiso.  
Se va. Cierra la puerta y me lanza una mirada de, no sé de qué, creo de pena o lástima, no lo sé. Pero lo voy amando de nuevo… me besó otra vez, como antes. Lo extrañé mucho pero DEBO odiarlo… es lo que se merece…

Kag: Kikyo, todo esto es tu maldita culpa…

Continuará…

Hola!!!

Pues muchas gracias a todas las personas k han leido mi fic en cz y m estan apoyando aquí en FanFiction, y bienvenidos los que recién leen esta pequeña creación mía. Muchas gracias.

Inuyasha-xsiempre: Gracias por tu apoyo, y sí… algunos cpas son tristes y k weno que te hayas identificado con kag, ese era uno de los objetivos del fic.

Marcia Belldandy: si weno, nunk hice un summary y el título me pareció lo más apropiado, en el cap 5 se explicará todo… creo…

Whisper MeLi: PLOP!!bitcha te amo! k weno k kieras leerlo de nuevo xD

Hotarubi-Chan: Nee-san thnks ps… este es el uniko de mis fics k aprecias no?? xP espero k te diviertas releyendolo.

Kagome Yumika: Bueno las contis serán muy seguidas, de eso no hay duda, y lo de Inuyasha… lo que le hizo a Kag, pues poco a poco se devela.

Cletaaaaa: Pues monc'! obvio k es lenguaje rimence, YO SOY RIMENCE, xD y si, esto es lo maximo k da mi pekeña mentecita P tkm okawa!!!

Lorena: Hola ps, lemons hay… escenas de romance, más o menos… no soy cursi por loq ue Inuyasha no es cursi y mucho emnos Kag… pero ya verán…

Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: Bueno aki sta el prox cap y gracias por apoyarme xD

Afrodita: Pues la verdad voy a cambiar unas cosas, esta va a ser una historia casi igual a la de cz sólo que ocn el final que yo quería y no, sorry, perra, pero no va a haber epílogo 2 u.u perdoname!!

vxan


	4. Proyecto

**Proyecto**

Ya pasó una semana y sigo mal. Todas las clases las tengo al lado de él, quien para colmarme la paciencia se sienta a conmigo o en la carpeta de atrás mío. Siempre busca cualquier excusa para hablar, desde "no entiendo" hasta "tonta, por favor hablemos".

Aburre.

En casa, por otro lado, Kikyo dijo que se mudaría tan pronto consiga un apartamento. La muy zorra ya tiene el dinero, seguro lo consiguió de su último novio, el catedrático de Letras en su universidad. Souta, mi hermanito, sigue con la droga y a papá, no sé qué le ocurre. Sale por las noches. En un inicio pensé en una posible amante.

Descartada la posibilidad: llega sobrio, con la ropa impecable y todos los dólares de su billetera se hallan intactos.

No entiendo nada.

Hoy tengo clase de Historia, es decir, tengo por compañero de escritorio a Inu.

Es la sexta hora, o sea 2:15 p.m., y nadie camina en los pasillos. Todos están sus aulas, menos yo, por supuesto.

Me rehúso a sentarme con él de nuevo; más aún sabiendo del proyecto de parejas de hoy. No, no iré a clase.

Me refugio en la biblioteca. Dentro hay un grupo de chicos; unos en una esquina están fumando, mientras otros, a vista de cualquiera están agarrando, y otros están leyendo.

Me senté en una de las mesas de adelante, así ninguno de esos seres inferiores a mí se acercará. Como me doy asco. Decir seres inferiores muestra mi complejo de superioridad, inculcado por mi hermana desde la temprana edad de tres años.

La odio.

Voy buscando un libro, es "Una historia de Amor en el Sengoku" . Por alguna razón la idea de un semi-demonio que sufre el rechazo social y se enamora de una fría sacerdotiza me resulta interesante, y en cierto modo tiene mayor valor cultural que la revista "SEXteen" de mi hermana.

Ahí otra vez, la odio.

Siempre aparece en mi mente. Detesto las comparaciones entre nosotras; pero con el paso de los años yo soy la que más nos compara.

Me siento frustrada.

Empiezo a ojear el libro, está ajadazo en la tapa y le falta el prólogo, pero no importa.

Me muero de sueño, pero no importa.

Alguien se sienta a mi lado. Lo escuchó y por un sexto sentido o algo, sé de quien se trata.

Kag¿Qué quieres, idiota?  
Inu: Feh! Mujer, nos tocaba la clase de historia hace cuarenta minutos, ya llegamos tarde.  
Kag¿Llegamos?  
Inu: Si, al no verte, pedí permiso y te vine a buscar – con un tono medio cariñoso en su voz –¿por qué siempre me preocupas tanto, Kagome?  
Kag: No sé… - pretendiendo indiferencia – no me interesa…  
Inu: Ash!!!  
Kag¿qué?  
Inu: Olvídalo – suspiro de resignación –, la tía nos dejó un proyecto sobre la revolución industrial para pasado mañana.  
Kag¡Genial!  
Inu: Eh?  
Kag: Sarcasmo, baka, sarcasmo…  
Inu: Como sea… - empezando a enojarse - ¿mañana en mi casa?  
Kag: No sé dónde vives…  
Inu: Sí lo sabes – con tono supuestamente pícaro – sólo pretendes olvidarlo…  
Kag: Ya, ya... sí me acuerdo – rendida – ¿a qué hora debo ir?  
Inu: Siete de la noche, te espero, amor.

Se larga de nuevo.

Me saca de mis casillas. Ahora debo ir a su casa.

Mi madre no lo permitirá, Kikyo hará lo imposible para ser nuestra "adulta responsable" y papá cuando se entere le pegará a mamá por dejarme salir luego de tres horas de insistencia continua.

Terminé de leer el libro, ya hora voy camino a casa. Debo ir, cambiarme y salir a escondidas. Ojala y no me a atrapen.

Llegué a las 5 p.m. sólo tenía hora y media para bañarme, cambiarme y distraer a la familia… ¿cómo?

Entré, milagro de Dios misericordioso.

No hay nadie.

En el refrigerador hay una nota…

_Kagome:_  
_Hija, souta tiene un recital en la escuela y con tu padre y Kikyo hemos ido. Espero no te amargues, pero no llegaste a tiempo para ir._

_Luego, con tu papá y los muchachos iremos a buscar el apartamento de Kikyo, el cual queda muy lejos. Así que nos hospedaremos en un hotel. _

_Volvemos mañana a las doce del día._  
_Cdt._  
_Mamá_  
_Pd: no hagas nada que yo no haría…_

No sé qué ocurrió; pero si todos se largaron… ¡genial!

Llamaré a Inuyasha, a ver si la reunión para el proyecto puede ser en mi casa, sí, eso haré…

Kag¡Hola!  
Inu¿Motivo o razón de su felicidad señorita?  
Kag: Ash… Inuyasha, en mi hato no hay nadie, vente y… la ¡hacemos!  
Inu¿qué? – con tono seductor –, Kagome, si quieres una noche de sexo debes decirlo con todas las palabras…  
Kag¡IDIOTA! – más clamada – sólo ven…

Me dirijo a la cocina. Tengo que preparar algo de comer, o ese tarado estará quejándose toda la noche. No sé hasta qué hora se quedará, no sé ni siquiera si va a venir… lo detesto.

Saco una bolsa de papitas Lay's con Chayanne en la envoltura. Una botella de Coca-Cola Light de dos litros y medio y dos paquetes de galleta Oreo, claro no debo olvidar el ramen, su favorito.

Seguro esto bastara para satisfacer su hambre.

Suena el timbre, obvio es él. A paso lento me dirijo a la puerta, como esperando no abrir y prolongar lo inevitable.

El timbre sonaba con insistencia y sin más preámbulos abrí la puerta. Estaba allí, delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido y todo mojado por la fuerte lluvia de la tarde. Ese idiota vino a pie.

Me siento culpable por haberlo hecho esperar.

Kag: pasa…  
Inu: gracias

Una vez en la sala, y con la comida regada en el piso luego de un atracón, nos dispusimos a hacer la tarea.

Kag: Ehmmmm… creo que primero debemos poner dónde y cuándo se inició.  
Inu: Si, es verdad

Seguimos en silencio mientras yo me encargo de colorear el papelógrafo y él con su pulcra caligrafía escribe el texto. Siento un extraño hormigueo,  
**_no lo quiero. _**  
y un escalofrío recorre mi espalada  
**_no lo quiero._**  
veo su mano y coloco la mía sobre la suya  
**_no lo quiero._**

Inu¿qué haces? – me saca de mi ensueño – no es por nada, pero me asusta que me toques.  
Kag: Idiota – con voz débil –, sólo sigamos trabajando.

Ha pasado aún más tiempo, mamá no ha llamado y por lo visto no lo piensa hacer.

El incómodo silencio se ha roto hace unos minutos, hemos empezamos una guerra de cosquillas. Me duele su forma de verme y todo.

Lo siento.

Kag: he ganado – declaro – nunca nadie ha vencido a Kagome Higurashi en el arte de las cosquillas.  
Inu: Ya cállate – fingiendo rencor e indignación – perder ante ti me hace sentir la escoria humana más grande del planeta…  
Kag: Jajajajaja

Siempre me hace reír, he olvidado a Kikyo, he olvidado la escuela y he olvidado a todos. No hay nadie, sólo Inuyasha, delante de mí, diciéndome lo vergonzoso que es para el capitán del equipo de básquet el perder ante una chica una mera lucha de cosquillas.

Ya caí hace tiempo y lo he vuelto a hacer.

Kag: Tengo sed – menciono –, y ¿tu?  
Inu: Sí, pero detesto la gaseosa sola.  
Kag: Entiendo.

Me dirijo a la cocina, es demasiado obvio.

Desea alcohol, y probablemente cigarros. Los escondí hace unos días en la alacena de tras de la lata de duraznos. Cojo el pisco, Queirolo creo, y una caja de Lucky Strike a medio acabar. Me pregunto si el Cartavio de la refri ya está abierto. Obvio sí, lo tomo.

Kag: Te traje compañía – menciono colocando el trago frente a la gaseosa y pretendo presentarle a mis nuevos amigos –. Coca-Cola, te presento a Queirolo y Cartavio. Son mis amigos desde hace dos años.  
Inu: Jajaja – un momento de silencio –. ¿Dos años?  
Kag: Sí… no importa.

Mi boca floja me traicionó de nuevo. Al parecer mucha importancia no le ha tomado pues ya empezó con el ron. Me da asco el ron, sólo porque papá lo consume, por eso prefiero el vodka o el pisco.

Kag: siempre y cuando no tomes de Queirolo todo bien… – le advierto – ¿de acuerdo?  
Inu: mhm  
Kag¡Qué elocuente!

Sin más he empezado a tomar.

El olor a alcohol está presente en su boca… su cabello revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados le dan un aspecto descuidado pero a la vez atrayente, y es que Inuyasha siempre fue así, atrayente.

Simpático.

Lo quise mucho, me enseñó lo valioso de la amistad, la justicia y el valor. Me enamoré de él, llegué a pensar que él también de mí. Incluso le dí mi primer beso, lo invité a cenar a casa, fui de vacaciones de verano a su casa de playa, compartíamos desde secretos y amigos hasta ropa. Sí, usé su ropa más de una vez.

Era tan unida a él que la idea de una separación me destrozó el corazón. Pero él me aseguró que se iría pasados varios años, y que fácil me llevaba con él.

Una vez, el día que celbramos nuestros 14 meses de enamorados me citó en frente del Goshimboku. Normal para mí, ingenua, asistí a la cita.

Al llegar descrubo algo horrible¡Mi hermana estaba besándose con él!

Me pidió perdón y lo disculpé… pero quedamos como amigos. Todo iba bien, parecía inminente nuestra reconciliación; sin embargo, un día fui al Goshimboku y…  
Lo hallé con Kikyo, estaban… estaban… HACIÉNDOLO!!!!!!!

Continuará…

Se acerca un lemon u.u k perver k soy xD

weno, a ver si m postean más depre

xD nu mntira! thnks por us apoyo xD

vxan


	5. Targo

**Trago**

Él va por el quinto vaso pero pretende que es el decimosexto. Finge estar borracho, lo sé; pero caigo. Yo, por otro lado, estoy hecha. Me he tirado al suelo más de seis veces, he cantado el soundtrack de _"Pirates of the Caribean: Dead Men's Chest"_ y fumé casi diez de los quince cigarros restantes en la cajetilla de veinte.

Inu: kagome, te amo  
Kag: No me friegues…  
Inu: En serio, yo…  
Kag: No me friegues … jajaja – risa histérica –. Si me hubiese amado no la hubiese tenido a ella. Bueno, mejor dicho… jajaja, me hubieses... ras… jaja, que la ambas a ella.  
Inu: No. Escucha – me mira serio –, yo… me voy a aprovechar de tu estado de ebriedad y te diré unas verdades.  
Kag: Dime.  
Inu: Te amé siempre, pero tú no me hablabas. Me presenté como tu amigo y todo era muy lindo, pero no era suficiente. Me hice tu enamorado, pero me ocultabas cosas…  
Kag¿Qué cosas?  
Inu: Escucha…  
Kag: Ya…  
Inu: Me ocultaste tus problemas, tu hogar, todo. Un día besé a tu hermana por una apuesta.  
Kag: Mientes.  
Inu: Escucha – impacientándose –, fue idea de Sesshoumau y tuve que cumplir. Luego ella me empezó a hablar más y más. Me contó todo, no se guardó nada. Nos veíamos en secreto por miedo a los rumores sobre engañarte con tu hermana, cosa totalmente falsa. Luego, un día, me llevó al árbol y estábamos tomando. Me dio marihuana y yo cedí. Lo hicimos, sí. Pero yo tenía tan sólo 14 y ella 17.

Tenía sentido. Su paporreo constante tenía algo de sentido. Él había sido violado por mi hermana, jajaja.

**Advertencia: Yo, Kagome Higurashi, doy a conocer mi estado de ebriedad al escribir todo esto. **

Lo miro, es precioso. No me importa nada, ella ha muerto. No sé como pero siento mi cuerpo temblar ligeramente, lo miro a los ojos. Está en frente mío, con sus ojos dorados espectantes. Es tan lindo, lo quiero. Realmente, lo quiero.

Kag: no me importa, jajaja  
Inu¿eh?  
Kag: Te amé demasiado – suspiro largo –. Ahora te odiaba, jajaja.  
Inu¿me… odias?  
Kag: No, te odiaba ahora, jajaja. Pero te amo, aún te amo. No me manyas porque ahora hablo mi propio idioma donde el caerme al suelo es lo único real, lo único con sentido.  
Inu: No entiendo.  
Kag: Lo sé. Pero te amo, no te basta. Lo sé. Lo dijiste. Pero yo no quiero satisfacerte, quiero satisfacerme a mí. La única forma de hacerlo es "hacerlo".  
Inu¿qué? – cara confundida –, Daria, me asustas.  
Kag: Lo sé. Tú sabes lo que sé. Sabemos todo. Jajaja. Quiero tener sexo contigo – sacudo mi cabeza y al parar lo miro directo a los ojos –. No, yo quiero "hacer el amor" contigo.

Su expresión lo dice todo. Tiene los ojos fijos en mi rostro, sus labios entre abiertos, su rostro pálido; lo sorprendí. Ha empezado ha hablar; pero no lo escucho, sólo lo oigo. Me acerco, no lo resisto. Él no se mueve, parece no darse cuenta. Iluso. Le acaricio el rostro y él recién nota mi presencia.  
_Lo detesto._  
lentamente me acerco  
_Lo detesto._  
y beso sus labios  
_Lo detesto._  
olvido todo  
_Lo detesto._  
¿por qué?

Extracto de mi diario:  
_Relatar lo que sucedió esa noche me va a costar mucho pero lo intentare. Él me respondió el beso y yo, ebria, pensé en llegar al siguiente nivel ¡Qué aguantada! Como sea, él me paró. Me agarró por los brazos y me abrazó, me volvió a besar, pero más lento. Todo fue raro, no era igual. Me susurró algo, no recuerdo. Me dejé llevar y cuando yo estaba en mi cama con él al lado, a punto de empezar, se levanto. Inuyasha se marchó. Me dejó. Lloré. De nuevo, lloré. Lo peor de todo: sigo teniéndole ganas. _

Continuará…

**Te… detesto?**

Inuyasha volvió. Iba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso pero algo dentro de su ser hizo que se volviese. En el último escalón pensó: Debe ser el alcohol… y emprendió su retirada, pero ese instinto o intuición hizo que otra vez girase. No podía dejarla sola, menos aún si ella estaba tan o más ansiosa que él.  
Se paró en seco frente a la puerta al escuchar el llanto procedente de la habitación, sí, estaba llorando. Con un ruido sordo entreabrió la puerta y la observó, era una sombra más en la habitación. El interruptor estaba pagado y un único rayo de luz procedente de la luna se filtraba de entre las cortinas. Mechones azabaches cubrían su rostro; sin embargo, él podía ver el recorrido de las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Vestía menos ropa, no sabía exactamente cuándo se la quitó. Llevaba su polo rosado ajustado y su ropa interior. Ni rastro del Jean o de la chompa.  
Se veía hermosa, y deseable. Se contuvo. El pensar remotamente en poseerla sabiendo de su estado de ebriedad lo dejaba perplejo, nunca le habían afectado ni la pornografía ni nada por el estilo. Era un morboso.  
Pasaron los segundo y pudo notar silencio en la habitación, ella había parado de llorar. Estará dormida, pensó.  
Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Pudo notar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, no estaba dormida.

Había estado llorando tranquilamente hasta que _sintió_ a alguien más en la habitación. De reojo distinguió la silueta de Inuyasha así que dejó de llorar, no iba a ceder, pero él la abrazó.

Inu¿sigues borracha?  
Kag: sabes que no…  
Inu: antes… ¿lo estabas?  
Kag: si… pero digamos que mi metabolismo es raro y al cabo de una media hora sin alcohol dejo de sentir sus efectos.  
Inu: no te creo…  
Kag: tu problema ¿no?  
Inu: Kagome, deja de hacerte la dura… sé que me quieres… lo dijiste…  
Kag: (demonios, lo sabe… ¿qué hago?) si te quiero o no es cosa mía… no te incumbe en lo absoluto.

Ella esperaba por lo menos un par de gritos insultantes o escuchar como se marchaba furioso de la habitación; pero al escuchar una carcajada suya no supo cómo reaccionar. Su risa era limpia, pura y contagiosa. Sus deseos de participar de esa diversión la sorprendieron.

Inu: acabas de confirmarme tu estado de ebriedad, tonta.  
Kag: eh?  
Inu: dijiste que si me querías o no era cosa tuya… pues boletín de último minuto señorita… SÍ me incumbe…  
Kag: ahhh si?? – Nerviosa – ¿¿¿Por qué???  
Inu: jejeje! Porque soy del que se habla. Si me quieres, volvamos…  
Kag: nunca…  
Inu: sh!!! u.u nunca entenderé a las mujeres…  
Kag: OIE!  
Inu: sh! escucha! Yo te quiero, tú me quieres… nos queremos…  
Kag¡No! Tú aún la quieres…  
Inu: (ya un tanto amargo) TERCA!!!!! Eres una necia, todo un caso. Sí, señor, todo un caso. Lo hice con ella, sí, y con muchas más…

A kagome le dolían estas declaraciones pero algún punto debían tener ¿no?

Inu: Si me gustaron o no… cosa mía pues! Pero kikyo… ella lo hizo sin que yo siquiera recuerde cómo fue… y lo peor… no recuerdo ni qué hice! Kagome… sufrí todos estos dos años, torturándome… pensando… ¿y si el escribo¿Si la llamo? Nada serviría, no hasta que volviese. Lo hice. Te dije "espérame, mañana vuelvo" y volví. No al día siguiente, pero volví. Y te extrañé, extrañé tu amistad… y todo eso…  
Kag: para…  
Inu: no, ahora yo no voy a parar… escucha… te amo, pero si no me crees allá tú.

Kagome vio como se disponía a irse. Lo observó callada mientras él recogía su chaqueta del piso y se paraba. Estaba cerca de la puerta.  
Ella lo besó.

Lo besó agresivamente, temiendo perderlo. Puso sus manos en su nuca y le otorgaba caricias. Para sorpresa suya él no respondía.

Kag: (al separarse) ¿qué ocurre?  
Inu: no me amas…  
Kag¿qué?  
Inu: no lo has dicho, y un beso… pues tú y yo sabemos perfectamente no significa amor.  
Kag: Inu… yo… yo…  
Inu: (¿por qué le cuesta decirlo?)  
Kag: yo te amo…  
Inu: (aleluya!) yo también te amo, tonta.

Sonrieron. Esa noche sería para ellos inolvidable.

Lo aprisionó contra la pared e iba besándolo, ella tomaba el mando. Él se dejaba guiar, por primera vez dejaría que le hicieran lo que quisieran, después de todo… era ELLA.

Al sentir sus manos en su espalda ella empezaba a sentirse extraña, un calor proveniente de sabía donde hacía presencia en su ser. Deseaba que él al tocase más y bajar ese calor, no, mejor incrementarlo. Como leyéndole la mente él colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella y al escuchó gemir entre besos.

Metía su mano por debajo del polo y el acariciaba la espalda y el vientre, quería más, pero había una duda. Ella estaba feliz pero sabía que la pared era el peor lugar para lo que pretendía. Finalizando lentamente el beso lo jaló con la mínima delicadeza posible hacia la cama. Lo tiró y se puso encima de él. Él era _suyo. _

Se sintió un tanto extraño con ella encima así que de un giro se colocó sobre ella pero apoyando su peso en los codos. Con al boca le subió el polo hacia los pechos y empezó a darle besos. Ella sentía cosquillas pero sobre todo sentía placer.

Ella le empezó a quitar la camisa, botón por botón, con las manos temblorosas. Al ver su torso desnudo no resistió a la tentación y lo lamió trazando círculos con su lengua y escuchando únicamente como Inuyasha empezaba a gruñir. Escucharlo así la hacía muy feliz.

Inu no se quedó atrás. Dejando de apoyarse sobre sus codos le quitó el polo de un tirón y le arrancó el sostén de una manera tan brutal pero a la vez sensual que la dejo aún más excitada.

Ella veía claramente como él iba con una mano acariciando uno de sus pechos mientras que con su boca succionaba el otro. Se sentía en la gloria, era feliz.

Ella estaba en ropa interior desde un inicio, algo totalmente injusto, así que el quitó el pantalón y observó como a través de la fina de la del calzoncillo (ropa interior masculina) se podía ver una GRAN erección. Esto la dejó helada, su primera vez iba a ser con alguien que la partiría en dos de una sola vez.

El sonrió triunfal ante el efecto producido por su "amigo" ante la vista de Kagome. Pero era enorme ( como a los hombres les importa mucho esas cosas ps )

Inuyasha iba besando su vientre y bajó y con su boca, de la misma manera que con su polo, bajó sus interiores, dando paso a la desnudez total de su amada.

Ella estaba rojísima y la reacción de Inuyasha no ayudaba. Se le había quedado mirando sin decir ni una palabra. Tal vez había considera algo grotesco su cuerpo, o de repente la consideró inferior a sus otras mujeres o….

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y de su boca salieron gemidos cortos y rápidos, junto con pequeños gritos de placer. Él le introducía dos dedos de su mano y los sacaba, eran embestidas feroces y sin más preámbulos introdujo su lengua. La lamió y saboreó, fue dulce, fue único, fue Kagome.

Ella no podía ni respirar; pero no quería que él se detuviese, aunque eso significase no llegar al siguiente paso.

Con sus pies fue removiéndole la ropa interior a Inuyasha y la dejó caer al suelo. Él se sorprendió ante tal osadía y la besó con frenesí lleno de pasión. Todo iba bien, aunque ella se asustó bastante al sentir algo duro en su vientre. Era ÉL y tal y como lo imaginó era muy grande. Nunca había visto ninguno, la verdad la pornografía nunca le pareció interesante, pero sabía de alguna manera que Dios amaba a Inuyasha al otorgarle semejante cuerpo. Es decir, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían esculpidos por el mejor de los artistas, sus brazos fuertes y cálidos y su rostro… y sus ojos… perdería una vida tratando de enumerar sus virtudes sólo físicas.

Él supo que era el momento, sin más preámbulos la penetró de una vez, de forma inesperada. No quería verla sufrir. Sintió como la barrera que aseguraba la virginidad de kagome se rompía y esto lo hizo aún más feliz. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas que él gustosamente lamió y susurró, por primera vez durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido habló…

Inu: te amo… lo sabes ¿no?  
Kag: sí  
Inu: tú… ¿me amas?  
Kag: más que a nada…  
Inu: es bueno saberlo…

Esperó unos minutos a que ella se acostumbrase a su cuerpo y luego, comenzó. Dio paso a una serie de embestidas aún más feroces que las que le dio con sus dedos. Ella le había aprisionado la cintura con las piernas y los sentía dentro de sí de una manera única e inexplicable. Kagome no demoró mucho en llegar al primer orgasmo, y es que él seguía embistiéndola. Otro orgasmo, más embestidas, otro más, más embestidas, otro más, y las embestidas continuaban. Inuyasha parecía no saciarse nunca. Seguía y seguía, al sexto orgasmo de Kagome él se derramó también, al mismo tiempo.

No salió de ella, no lo haría en toda la noche de ser necesario. Era hermosa y ahora era _suya._ Sólo suya. Giró lentamente y la colocó sobre sí para no incomodarla y ella alcanzó a decir unas únicas palabras antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo…

Kag: te detesto… Inu… no lo olvides – sonríe – nunca…  
Inu: nunca…

Continuará…


	6. No existe la felicidad

**No existe la felicidad**

Un rayo de luz cae directamente sobre mis ojos. Estoy en mi cuarto, de eso no hay duda, todo es negro con rosado fosforescente a mi alrededor y eso no me sorprende. Lo que sí me sorprende es el hallarme desnuda y sola en mi cama recordando uno a uno los besos y caricias de Inuyasha. Me siento mal, no sé por qué pero no está aquí conmigo.  
Giro sobre la cama y escucho un quejido. No se ha ido, pero no tengo idea de dónde está. Me acerco a la orilla de la cama, como pensé se halla en el suelo durmiendo. Nada hubiese ido extraño de no ser por el pequeñísimo detalle de su desnudez.  
Lo despierto.

Kag: inu… – susurro – inu… inuyasha…  
Inu: mmmhmmm  
Kag: jijijiji – voz baja – koibito? Inu??  
Inu: Mmmhmmm (zZzZzZzZ)  
Kag: INUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Inu: ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Todo alterado – ¿quién se muere?  
Kag: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Inu: ¿eh?

Parece que recién recuerda lo de anoche. Debo refrescarle la memoria…

Kag: Inu… ¿no te acuerdas de anoche?  
Inu: GLP! (Kag tiene una mirada pervertida, ¡q miedo!) no… o//////o  
Kag: jajajajaja ¿por qué tienes esa cara?  
Inu: pues parece que me fueras a violar…  
Kag/seria/ nunca…  
Inu: (la regué) q bueno… porque yo sí (mejor XD)  
Kag: plop!  
Inu: voy a violarte ahora…  
Kag: nopo! – Lo detengo – voy a servir el desayuno.

Así ha pasado mi día hasta ahora. Hice el amor con Inu como unas 6 veces y en todas me dejó claro quien manda, desafortunadamente no soy yo. He amanecido de buen humor, he vuelto a tener 14 y he vuelto a sentirme viva. Voy a cortar hoy con Hojo, no me importa lo que diga Yuka, él es un marica.  
En cuanto a Inuyasha, llevaremos algo informal, creo. No me ha dicho para ser novios no nada… eso me decepciona pero es normal en él, creo. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lago importante, en estos dos años cosas importantes le deben haber pasado y prácticamente no lo conozco. ¡Rayos!

Kag: inu…  
Inu: ¿qué cosa?  
Kag: ¿por qué te fuiste?  
Inu: ah… bueno, este… yo – tartamudea – lo que pasó fue que… yo… este…  
Kag: basta, si no lo vas a decir, no hay problema…

Me estoy yendo, no me gusta estar a su lado sabiendo que no confía en mí luego de entregarle mi cuerpo y alma anoche y hoy hasta hace unos minutos.

Inu: espera.  
Kag: ¿qué?  
Inu: la verdad es que yo… me fui porque mamá murió y Sesshoumaru se iba a encargar de mi tutoría ahora…  
Kag: ¿pero para eso estuviste ausente 2 años? – pregunté dudosa.  
Inu: si, lo que ocurre es que Seshh estaba de viaje y cuando volvió se tuvo que hacer muchos trámites, cambio de residencia, lo de la herencia, etc.  
Kag: ahhh  
Inu: además…  
Kag: ¿qué?  
Inu/susurra pero lo escucho/ chismosa…  
Kag: ò.ó  
Inu: ya ya ya… lo que pasa es que ahora sessh es el director de la escuela…  
Kag: nani??? Toushtema???  
Inu: no se… pero es cosa de él…  
Kag: demo… él ¡me odia!  
Inu: no…  
Kag: sí, te mandó a que besarás a ELLA  
Inu: feh!  
Kag: ¡que elocuente!

Me voy. Éste idiota sólo sabe decir "feh!". No lo soporto.

Inu: ¡oye Kag! ¿estás amarga?  
Kag: feh!  
Inu: ¡oye!  
Kag: feh!  
Inu: ¿podrías dejar de decir "feh"?  
Kag: feh!

Me llega, está loco si cree que por tener sexo voy a dejalro hacer loq ue quiera y dominarme. Nunca, nunca, nunca; ni es sus más remotos sueños. Siento miedo, si no estamos juntos significa que alguien puede meterse, pero no sé… llevar algo casual es mejor… no?

Kag: inu…  
Inu: feh!  
Kag: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya pues!!!!!!!!!!  
Inu: ya, ya… ¿qué cosa?  
Kag: perdón por decri feh! A cada rato… u.u  
Inu: estás perdonada, tonta.  
Kag: ñ.ñ! gracias…  
Inu: sabes – mirándome a los ojos – cuadno sonríes te ves muy hermosa.  
Kag/sonrojada/ gracias…  
Inu: bueno, creo que es hora de irme…  
Kag: eh? ¿por qué?  
Inu: preciosa, tengo una casa y una vida … desafortunadamente al lado de mi hermano, pero una vida.  
Kag: bueno, entonces te djeo libre…   
Inu: si, un rato voy por mis cosas.

Voy mirando la tv, al parecer "C.S.I. Las Vegas" tiene un nuevo crímen por resolver. La perilla de la puerta se mueve, escucho el sonido del seguro girar, son mis padres, creo. Demonios. Si lo encuentran diré que es del cole y vino temprano apra hacer los últimos detalles del proyecto; no, no me creerán… diré que es un mensajero, sí, el cartero yq ue pidió entrar porque tenía toda la camisa mojada y le dije que fuese al baño… si, eso haré… espero me crean…

Para suerte y desinfortunio mío no erna mis padres, no, era la estúpida de Kikyo. Esa perra.

Kik: Hola, perra.  
Kag: Yo también te quiero, sis.  
Kik: no hay gente, no pretendas nada…  
Kag: jódete…  
Kik: eso está mejor.

Dios, Inuyasha está en la escalera. Al parecer ha escuchado todo, ahora ya debe saber de la pésima relación de hermanas que llevamos. De seguro se va a sentir incómod.

Inu: ¡Hola Kik! – va y la abraza – ¿qué tal tu vida?  
Kik: ¡Inu! ¿eres tú? – responde el abrazo –… no me lo puedo creer…

¿Qué pasó acá? No entiendo nada… supuestamente ella lo violó… pero entonces, por qué se abrazan como si fuesen amigos… no entiendo…

Kag: ejem – me miran – disculpen, pero ¿ella es tu amiga?  
Inu: si, weno… resulta que con ella aclaramos toda la situación, ella estaba deprimida y dorgada y io drogado… nunca significó ada para ninguno de los dos… ¿no kik?  
Kik/sonriéndo/ No, si para ti orgasmos múltiples no significan nada…

Esto es el colmo, la muy (lenguaje clasificación "M") esta predicándo su vida sexual, con mi… mi… mi… bueno, lo que sea que Inuyasha sea de mí.

Kag: disculpen por arruinar su reencuentro. Pero hay personas que tenemos escuela a la que asistir… me retiro…  
Inu: Kag, agurada unos minutos y nos vamos juntos…  
Kik: si, yo los llevo…  
Inu: no sé… no será mucha molestia?  
Kik: para nada, inu – tocándole el brazo – por ti, lo que sea.  
Inu/sorníe también/ ¡qué halago!  
Kag: AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!

Los muy cínicos me miran estufepactos, bueno, Inu porque la muy idiota de mi hermana me mira de manera lativa y un tanto… ¿vistoriosa?... bueno, me llegan.

Kag: me largo…  
Kik: espera…  
Kag: muérte!

Me voy. Los he dejado solos. A ver pues, que hagan sus cochinadas en mi casa, después de todo ya no soy virgen y eso era lo único que quería anoche… no?

Continuará…


	7. Las nuevas

**Las nuevas**

¿Me pregunto qué estarán ahciendo ese par de pervertidos? No, no me importa. NO ME IMPORTA.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado a la puerta de la escuela. Por mi mente surcan diversas imágenes de Kikyo con Inu, si no es besándose es teniendo sexo. Me siento fatal.

Ya han pasado tres horas de clase y ni rastro de Inuyasha, me pregunto dónde se habrá metido. De hecho está con mi hermana pero haciéndo qué. Mientras él ha estado ausente me he enterado de la llegada de dos nuevas en la escuela. Sóloe spero no sean unas imbéciles como Yuka, Eri y Ayumi. Lo malo: ambas son de años inferiores al mío, estoy en quinto; mientras una está en primero y la otra en tercero.

Es recreo ye stoy sola. Le dije a Hojo que me sentía mal y prefería estar sola, típico de él, me creyó y se largó. Ahí veo a las nuevas, la de priemro me resutla muy familiar, voy a habalr con ella.

Kag: Hola!  
¿/tímida/ ah… hola.  
Kag: ¿te conosco de algún lado?  
¿??: no lo sé…. Mi nombre es Higurashi, Rin.  
Kag: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
Rin: eh???  
Kag: RIN! Soy YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rin: o.O  
Kag: kagome, tu prima ¡babosa!  
Rin: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
Kag: oie, cállate…  
Rin: ya, ya… pero mírate por Dios, has cambiado un montón.

Uspogno que Rin tiene razón, la última vez que nos vimos yo iba a entrar a tercero de primaria, ocho años, y ella iba en el segundo año de kinder, cuatro años. Recuerdo como siempre nos metíamos en problemas y vivíamos en una época en donde no sabíamos nada de esta desastrosa sociedad y lo más importante, para nosotras, era la próxima broma o travesura a realizar en contra de Kikyo. De nuevo, ella. Aj!

Rin y yo nos parecemos muhco, ambas tenemos el cabello azabache, peroe lla lo tiene, aparte de más liso, rebelde, algo que el dá un toque como descuidado pero inocente. Además su mirada no transmite ni una pizca de odio, no como la mía.

Kag: ¿y, qué ha sido de tu vida?  
Rin: pue, la verdad, no mucho…  
Kag: ¿eh?  
Rin: sí, verás. Mi papá se divorció de la última intrusa en mi casa.  
Kag: ¿el tío Yaken se divorció, de nuevo?  
Rin: si…   
Kag: ni enterada ¿cómo estás?  
Rin: siempre supe que esa tipa sólo buscaba el dinero de papá, admeás es preferible así, ahora no escucho sus dichosos "OH MY GOD, IT'S DIVINE!" por toda la casa  
Kag: jajaja  
Rin: ¿y tú, qué te ha pasado en estos años?  
Kag: digamos que no paso por mi mejor momento.  
Rin: ajá…  
Kag: no es por hacerme la víctima, pero necesito desahogarme… u.u  
Rin: mira, prima, yo te ayudaré…  
Kag: ¿cómo?  
Rin: lo que tú necesitas es una beuna amiga, seré yo. Vne hoy a mi casa luego de la escuela y em cuentas TODO.  
Kag: de acuerdo… voy a llamar a avisar.  
Rin: ok!  
Kag: me avisas, voy a mi salón, al parecer hay una pelea… ¡qué emoción!  
Kag: ve nomás…

El reencuntro con Rin me ha puesto de mejor humor, me hizo conectarme con mi pasado más o emnos feliz. Creo que en ella sí podré confiar.

Toca el timbre anunciando educación Física, por problemas en el horario nos toca con tercero. Debo correr, llegar tarde significa jalar el curso más fácil de todos.

En el vestidor todas las chicas están rodeando lo que parece una pelea. Por lo visto los únicos inmaduros no son los chicos. Ahí en el centro se encuentran Miky (único nombre que llega a mi mente) y la otra chica nueva.

Mik: ¿te creíste muy inteligente no, perra?  
¿??: ¡Quién te crees para llamarme así!  
Mik: soy mayor que tú, tenog todo el derecho…

La muchacha nueva es realmente extraña. Por fuera tiene toda la apariencia de una fresita mojigata, la cual nunca rompe un plato, pero su actitud defensiva y su rostro lleno de odio inspira temor. Debo defenderla, de algún modo necesito nuevas juntas, como dice Rin, necesito una buena amiga.

Kag: ¿quñe ocurré aquí?  
Mik: Oh! Kagome! gracias a Dios… ésta se sentó encima de mi polo nuevo de deporte y lo ha ajado ¡todito! Me lo malogró Kagome… me siento fatal…  
Kag: terminaste?  
Mik: eh? Si bueno,…  
Kag: genial, no te pregunté a ti.  
Mik: what? ¿Consideras la versión de ella más importante?  
Kag: sólo… quédate en silencio…  
¿: cinco minutos (8)  
Kag: what???????????????  
¿??: jajajajaja… esque la canción de ese grupo inica así y me dá mucha risa jajajaja

Genial, mi (ex) nueva amiga es fan RBD y encima lo publica enn el peor de los momentos. Definitivamente es única.

¿??: mi nombre es Sango.  
Kag: soy Kagome…  
San: ah, eres la capitana del equipo de arquería ¿no?  
Kag: si, bueno… no soy muy buena…  
San: eso lo quiero ver…  
Kag: de acuerdo ñ.ñ!

Mik: ¿me están ignorando o es mi imaginación?  
Kag: oh! Miky, me olvidé por completo de que estabas aquí…  
Mik: u.u  
Kag: bueno, Sango – la miré a los ojos – ¿quisiste ajar el polo de Miky?  
San: no  
Kag: listo…  
Mik: eh???  
Kag: sango, ven, te mostraré las cosas en el cole.  
San: sí.

Nos vamos. Dejar a Miky así me pone un poco mal; peros e lo merece, en quinto de primaria unos niños me estaban pegando y ella no hizo nada y decía ser mi mejor amiga, sin mencionar todos los rumores que inventó sobre mí y mi hermana comentiendo incesto lesiánico, cosa no sólo flasa si no asquerosa.

Bueno, ahora tengo dos amigas, pero Inu me preocupa…

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Noticia**

Sango y yo nos hemos empezado a llevar muy bien, le he contado todo en clase de deporte. Desde como Inuyasha me dejó hace unos años, hasta como me dejó hace unas horas… nunca pensé en encontrar una persona como Sango, que me entendiese, no me juzgase y me apoyase, eso era lo mejor.

San: Para mí, tu hermana es una regalada, además de pedófila… o sea, no que tiene 19 y él tiene 16 ¿no?  
Kag: si  
San: pucha, qué aguantada…  
Kag: jajajajaja

Me río, me estoy riendo y lo disfruto. Me gusta mucho reír.

Kag: Oye Sango, vente conmigo a la casa de Rin, será una noche "Sólo Chicas" ¿vienes?  
San: OK, aunque suene fresa… me parece ¡Súper!  
Kag: jajaja  
San¿qué te ríes?  
Kag: pareces… jajaja… kikyo… jajaja… cuando estaba en le cole…  
San: AJJJJJJJJJJ¡Nunca!  
Kag: jajajaja

Tengo que ir a llamar así que con Sango hemos venido a los lavados a ver qué ocurre… ojala mis padres hallan llegado y me den permiso.

Kag¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!  
¿??: Disculpe¿quién habla?  
Kag: Kikyo, soy yo, Kagome… dime, si tú y los demás se fueron a ver tu apartamento¿por qué no han llegado contigo?  
Kik: este…  
Kag: es que le quiero preguntar algo a mamá…  
Kik: no, mira…  
Kag¿cuánto demorarán en regresar?  
Kik: Kagome, escucha… por mi no lo sabrías nunca y así no llevarías esta carga tan pesada y yo me encargaría de todo; pero, por ley te corresponde saberlo.  
Kag: no entiendo…  
Kik: déjame terminar… mis padres, como sabes, fueron conmigo a ver mi Dep. Con Souta fuimos a ver unos retoques mientras ellos iban a comprar comida y cenar allí, conmigo. Sin embargo, papá parecía estar un poco tomado y estrelló el auto…  
Kag¿qué? Kikyo, dime que es mentira…  
Kik: lo sé, me alteré también al enterarme; pero lo peor…  
Kag¿algo peor?  
Kik: el seguro no lo paga, tenemos un auto averiado Kag! Y como papá y mamá han muerto y todo el dinero está a tu nombre, por ser la única hija menor de edad, debes hacerte cargo de Souta y del auto, debes llevarlo a reparar… porque, o sea, es mi auto, así lo dice el testamento… manyas un?  
Kag: …  
Kik¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola¿¿¿Estás ahí???  
Kag: sí, disculpa… pero…  
Kik: espérame, no podemos hablar ahora…  
Kag: eh??  
Kik: Hola, amor… ¿qué tal dormiste?  
¿??: Hola, preciosa… bien pues, como siempre…  
Kik: déjame decirte que estuviste fantástico…  
¿??: Gracias…  
Kik: bueno ¿volvemos a lo de antes?  
¿??: Claro… ¡oye¿Quién es?  
Kik: número equivocado…

Los odio. Ella, mi propia hermana, no se preocupa por la muerte de… de… de mis padres. Claro está, ni mi madre ni mi padre fueron buenos ejemplo a seguir, con sus mentiras, engaños y adicciones; pero, eran mis padres… ahora, ahora debo encargarme de Souta… no sé de cuánto dinero dispongo… no sé nada. Kikyo ni me dijo dónde está mi pobre hermano…  
Pero, al que más odio es a Inuyasha… se atrevió, se atrevió a acostarse conmigo y pasarse en un santiamén a la cama de mi hermana… cómo se atreve el muy infeliz, lo detesto, se pasó, que ni piense que lo perdonaré, nunca lo haré, nunca…

Lloro, estoy llorando. Pensar que hace un día estaba riéndome a carcajadas a causa del alcohol, y que al siguiente instante me entregaba a ÉSE me hace sentir repulsiva, yo no nací ni para amar, ni para ser amada. Lo único bueno que haré en esta vida será hacer de Souta un buen hombre…

Lloro

un hombre que sea capaz de hacer feliz a los demás…

Lloro

que no haga llorar a quien se cruce en su camino

Lloro

y que no deje un vacío enorme y frío en el corazón de las demás personas…

Souta es lo más importante en este momento. Llamo a mi hermana, no me importa si está con el idiota ese de Inuyasha y los interrumpo, bueno, si me importa y me encanta la idea de interrumpirlos, pero ese no es el punto. Debo saber dónde está Souta.

Kag: Hola!  
Inu: Hola…  
Kag: Inuyasha, pásame con Kikyo…  
Inu: Acaba de salir a buscar a tu hermano a la comisaría…  
Kag¿COMISARÍA?  
Inu: si, me dijo que lo arrestaron porque pensaron que él causó el choque…  
Kag¡Pero es sólo un niño!  
Inu: No sé… si quieres vamos juntos a verlo…  
Kag: no, no quiero…  
Inu¿Eh¿Qué te ocurre Kag? – Con dejo de burla – ¿Tan mala noche pasaste?  
Kag: No me molestes… Tashio…  
Inu¿Te ocurre algo Kagome?  
Kag¿Qué haces en mi casa?  
Inu: ah… es que tu hermana necesitaba ayuda en unas cosas y ya ps…  
Kag¿Qué "cosas"?  
Inu: nada, cosas personales… jeje  
Kag: idiota…  
Inu: Kag…

Colgué.

Es un idiota, como lo sospeché estuvo con esa… esa… PERRA de mi hermana…

Es salida, y como prometí iré a donde Rin, ya que no tengo idea de dónde puede estar Souta y no lo voy a andar buscando si no sé ni de dónde partir…

Kag¡¡¡Chicas!!!  
Rin & San: Kagome… al fin llegas…  
Kag: es que tuve práctica de arquería y duró más…  
Rin: Ah… bueno, vamonos.

Problemas. Ahí está Hojo con Eri y Yuka, parecen amargos… y Ayumi, la que mejor me cae de ese cuarteto medio raro no está.

Kag: un momento chicas, debo resolver algo…  
San: OK!

Debo hablar con ellos… especialmente con Yuka, es muy vengativa…

Kag: Hola muchachos  
Hoj: Al fin me hablaste, amor…  
Kag/fría/ Te dije que estaba mal ¿no?  
Yuk/reproche/ Pero eso no te impide juntarte de lo lindo con las nuevas y dejarnos a un lado ¿no?  
Kag: no quise dejarlas de lado… ni a ti Hojo…  
Eri: Entonces, explícate…  
Kag¡Yo no les debo ninguna explicación!  
Yuk¿Cómo que no?  
Kag: no se las debo…  
Hoj: Sí, lo haces… no nos hablas, nos ignoras… no eres así, amor.  
Kag: Cállate…  
Hoj¿perdón?  
Kag¡Cállate!

Es mucho, los detesto tanto que no soporto estos sentimientos de odio. Yo soy así, me gustaba mostrarme tal y como soy, dejar de ser hipócrita. Fui así y fui feliz, pero me volví una tonta, una idiota que se oculta tras una vil y rota careta.

Kag: Miren… desde hace tiempo quiero decirles algo…

Aquí voy, es ahora o nunca. Debo quitar la falsedad de mi vida… mostrarme tal y como soy, después de todo no tengo nada que perder… mi vida es un asco...

Kag: Yo no amo, no quiero y no me gusta Hojo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ser su novia… pero le di una oportunidad porque ustedes, chicas, insistían mucho. Al final, para nada, ni me besa seguido y tuve que conocer la intimidad con otro chico… sí, Hojo, te engañé… pero debías esperártelo, pareces más un monaguillo que un novio. Y tú Yuka no te soporto ni tú ni Eri dejan de hostigarme con preguntas sobre mi vida personal… por favor a partir de ahora los quiero lejos de mi y de mi vida…

Lo hice. Me voy, me largo, estar cerca de ellos es sólo esperar una lluvia de insultos y terminar llorando, pidiendo disculpas por algo que no lamento. Al fin, he terminado con Hojo…

Continuará...

Hola!!! 

weno thnks por los posts y claro k m pasare por tu fic MICH-SAMA xD mmm lo de willnira a cual de toos sus fics te refieres?? u.u me estaba leyendo Inusual pero m resulto muy confuso y mi ultima neurona se estaba muriendo 

y no, no m molesta xD me avisas cual se parece para leermelo y comparar... derrpnt tngo muchas fallas u.u

se me cuidan todas... dejen reviews ps :P

vxan ñ.ñ


	9. Mi hogar

**Mi hogar…**

Ahora estoy en el cuarto de Rin, a decir verdad nunca esperé menos de ella, mejor dicho, de mis tíos. Ambos son magnates del petróleo, cada uno ocn su propia empresa; pero, definitivamente mi tía me cae mejor, siempre me ha apoyado, porque aunque no la viese, a menudo me escribía y me mandaba dinero y saludos… y me alentaba a seguir adelante. Creo que el único secreto que le tengo es lo de Inuyasha.  
Rin: Ya volví, y traje galletas ñ.ñ!  
San: ¡Qué bueno! Me muero de hambre… u.u  
Kag: si,…  
Rin me está mirando con lástima, Sango parece darse ucenta que detesto esas miradas y se fija en otro punto… pero Rin es demasiado obvia…  
Hace un tiempo les conté lo de Souta y mis padres. Rin ha llorado un rato, porque quería a mi padre un poco; y Sango se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y decirme que ella también es huérfana y vive sola con su hermano menor Kohaku.  
San: ¿Sabes Kag?  
Kag: ¿eh?  
San: te tengo una propuesta…  
Kag: Dime, ok?  
San: ya que no soportas a Kikyo y tienes, a parte de todo el dinero de tus padres, la custodia de Souta…  
Kag: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?  
No entiendo a Sango, por unos instantes parece comprenderme a la eprfección y ahora parece burlarse de la muerte de mis padres… empiezo a desconfiar de ella…  
San: vente…  
Kag: no entiendo…  
San: Ven a vivir conmigo.  
**WHAT??????????????????????????????????  
**Si me mudo con Sango… si me mudo, ¿tendré problemas?  
_No. Por el contrario, te alejarías de la perra de tu hermana.  
_Lo sé pero… es mi hermana.  
_No. Es la otra de tu "agarre"…  
_Él no es mi agarre…  
_Si lo es, o lo era… el hecho es que estuvo con tu hermana…  
_No lo he confirmado…  
_¿Qué confirmación necestias? La muy bitcha dijo "estuviste perfecto" o algo así…  
_Bueno… sí, pero si a Souta…  
_Souta estaría encantado.  
_De acuerdo.  
Kag: de acuerdo…  
Rin: ¡Genial!  
San: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?  
Rin: me gusta ver felices a las personas que quiero, y entre ellas está Kag, y al parecer tú también!  
San/susrrándome/ tu priam es muy entusiasta  
Kag/susurrando tmabién/ pero igual es muy buena gente… aguántala nomás…  
Rin: HEY!!!!!!!! No rajen . !!!!!!!!  
Kag&San: Gomen???  
Rin: ñ.ñ!

**_Han pasado tres días  
_**Esa misma tarde fui a buscar a Souta a mi casa, en ella se hallaba Kikyo con el perro de Inuyasha…  
La verdad me mostré lo más inalterable posible, pero no resultó del todo porque cuando él me ahbló casi muero… iba a llorar ahí mismo.  
En fin, junto con Souta recogí toda mis ropa, el 60 de la comida y obviamente los tragos y los cigarros… eran más que necesarios. En ningún momento le dije nada a Kikyo, pero al parecer ella se dio cuanta por sí sola que no me pensaba quedar ni un segundo más en esa casa.  
Al parecer a mi hermano le ha gustado el depa de Sango, es pequeño pero suficiente para cuatro personas. Kohaku y Souta se han hecho inseparables y comparten el cuarto; claro, Sango y yo tenemos cuartos separados. Es que aveces tiene chicos que van a su casa, yo no sé mucho de eso… sólo he tenido un "agarre" ¿no?  
En fin, estoy en pleno proceso de cambio de escuela. Digamos que desde que les hice el plantón a Yuka y Hojo no he estado en paz, todos me consideran la niña "mala del colegio"; felizmente, Sango también se piensa cambiar conmigo a una más… cerca de mi nuevo hogar…  
Por cierto, Yuka y Hojo… han empezado a salir. Creo, me lo deben a mí, pero no he recibido ni un solo gracias. Aunque eso sí, dicen que su relación va en caída libre, los dos son demasiado controladores… la otra vez los escuché pelear en el pasillo…

Hoj: ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar babeando por ese tipo?  
Yuk: ¿Quién?  
Hoj: ese tarado al que le estás mirando el trasero desde hace como media hora…  
Yuk: No me vengas, ¿si?  
Hoj: ¿Qué hablas?  
Yuk: La otra vez no dejaste de mirarle las piernas a Eri y no te dije nada…  
Hoj: Como tú dices, TÚ no dijiste nada… yo soy una persona diferente a ti…  
Yuk: bueno, ahora te lo digo pues… me molesté; pero, ¿sabes que me amargó más?  
Hoj: no… ¿qué?  
Yuk: que ayer no me llamaras a las 6:15 y 23 seg. Como acordamos…  
Hoj: Sí te llamé…  
Yuk: Sí, pero a las 6:15 con 45 segundos… pensé que habías muerto… u.u  
Hoj: No me friegues…  
Hasta ahí escuché porque me destornillé de risa… Dios, vaya par de histéricos… jajaja sólo recordar la cara toda roja de Hojo y las mejillas hinchadas de Yuka me mato de risa… jajaja.  
También creo que con Sango vamos a hacer una fiesta en nuestro dpto. por el cambio de colegio... aunque estoy triste por el hecho de no volver a verlos a todos haciendo idioteces y siendo tan inmaduros como siempre, es lo mejor, así ni me sentiré triste al verlo...


	10. Fiesta 1 y 2

**La Fiesta**

La fiesta sería un éxito, no sólo por el hecho de que invitamos, como típicas hipócritas, a toda la escuela, si no porque no invitamos a **Inuyasha****. Aunque está de más decir que ya lo esperamos...**

**Sango**** y yo hemos comprado todo lo necesario: un dj, luces, máquina de humo y un par de strippers (un hombre y una mujer dah!).  
Como sea, ahora estoy haciendo los bocadillos. Bueno, hacer hacer no, los coloco en un tazón todos mezclados y revueltos.  
Sango, mientras está llamando a media escuela a ver si ****Miroku****, mi ex acosador psicópata, viene. Al parecer a la loca de mi amiga le gusta, pero creo que no es el tipo del pobre muchacho pervertido, y es que a él sólo le interesan las "puras y más castas doncellas". u.u**

**  
En fin, espero que la fiesta sea un reventón y me iré de la escuela recordándola como el más doloroso y a la vez más preciado recuerdo de mi adolescencia; genial, ahora hablo como tía de 60 años **

Han pasado unas horas

Hay como mínimos unos cien adolescentes en este pequeño dpto. y recién van dos horas de la fiesta. Han llegado Hojo y **Yuka**** (aj!!!!!) pero dan mucha risa...**

Yuk: Hojo, dime que siempre estaremos juntos...  
Hoj: Siempre es poco, hasta la eternidad...  
Yuk: te amo tanto...  
Hoj: yo más... (ajjjjjjj!)  
Yuk: Pe... pero... ¿Si me amas tanto cariño POR QUÉ LE ANDAS MIRANDO EL TRASERO A ERI CADA VEZ QUE PASA POR AQUÍ?  
Hoj: Oye, estás loca ¿no?  
Yuk: Fácil; pero no soy miope!!!!  
Hoj: Se nota, que bien que te fijas en el paquete de **Kouga****...  
Yuk: Nada que ver... tú muy bien sabes que esas cosas no me gustan mucho...  
Hoj¿Ahora eres lesbiana?  
Yuk: eh??????????????????**

Jajajaja No mentiré diciendo que fue muy divertido y no me causó nada de envidia, porque sí lo hizo. Extraño tener a alguien cerca de mí diciéndome cosas lindas. Sé perfectamente que con Inu estuve tan sólo unas horas, magníficas a decir verdad, pero con tan sólo esas horas me hizo sentir no sólo bella, si no como una princesa de verdad... algo tan pocas veces experimentado por mi persona... no sabría como decirlo... pero eso si... NO LO QUIERO...

San: Si lo quieres...  
Kag: no...  
San: como quieras... ¿Por cierto, no habrás visto a Miroku?  
Kag: No  
San: bueno, lo iré a buscar...  
A lo lejos veo a **Ayame****, al menos alguien decente con quien hablar, claro, siempre y cuando Kouga no aparezca. Según sé la dejó porque ella no quería tener sexo con el pobre aguantado y él se resintió.  
Kag: Hola Ayame...  
Aya: HOLA!!!  
Kag¿Y esa alegría?  
Aya: es que... decidí cambiarme de colegio, al mismo que tú amiga...  
Kag: eh???  
Aya: si, para que podamos estar juntas siempre...**

¡Oh no! Dime Dios que no es verdad... Ayame es... es... ¡LESBIANA!

Kag¿disculpa?  
Aya: Jejeje... lo que pasa es que en el cole muchas amigas no tengo...  
Kag¿Qué hablas? Tú eres una de las más populares en el cole...  
Aya: Si, bueno, es no significa que tenga amigas de verdad¿o si?. A demás... desde lo de Kouga todos piensan que soy una mojigata aguantada con temor a los condones... nadie me entiende... sólo tú sabes como hacerme sentir mejor...  
Kag¿yo¿Haciéndote ver lo miserable que es la vida de los demás te hago feliz?  
Aya: JAJAJA... no... JAJAJA... tienes algo en tu sarcasmo y esas cosas... lo que me hace sentirme cómoda hablando contigo...  
Kag¿Esto... Ayame?  
Aya: Dime...  
Kag¿no será que no te hablan porque parece que has cambiado de opción sexual?  
Aya: JAJAJA... ¿Ves? Eres hilarante...

Ayame me parece una total desequilibrada mental, pero s quiere irse del cole para estar conmigo, por mi no hay problema. Después de todo ya tengo de quien copiarme en los exámenes de la nueva escuela. Aunque pensándolo mejor... Ayame es media hueca... u.u  
Por lo que veo Sango ya encendió la máquina de humo, eso significa que vino Miroku...

Allí está... que milagro no ha venido con su séquito de "perras a mí". Es que cuando él sale de la práctica de basquee todas las rucas del cole se le pegan y parece que fuera como si él dijese "Perras a mí" XD

Como sea. No está sólo, trae a... a ese idiota de Inuyasha. Pero, como buena anfitriona que soy debo ir... además le demostraré que no me importa que se haya acostado de nuevo con mi... her... mana??

Ella está aquí, esa ruca de m... está acá... Inuyasha es un perro... una bestia estúpida... un animal al volante u.u

Inu: Hola **Kagome****  
kag: hola...  
**

**¿Por qué demonios me sonríe como si no hubiese hecho nada malo si es más que obvio que se acostó con mi hermana luego de que me fui de la casa?**

Inu¿estás bien?  
Kag: Si, como sea... ¿Por qué la trajiste?  
Inu: ah... **Kikyo**** dijo que quería verte y hablar... para convencerte de volver a casa...  
Kag¿a mi casa? Nunca...  
Inu: como quieras... bueno, me voy a perder por ahí..**

**  
Ese idiota, fácil Kikyo no lo satisfació hoy día y piensa hacerlo con ella de nuevo frente a todos. Es un idiota.  
Necesito tomar...**

**Continuará... xD mentira... aqui les dejo de pasada el otro capi de una vez... **

La Fiesta (2)

Ya voy con el Cartavio de nuevo... pero necesito un Zhumir... y un poco de pisco recontra peruano... necesito... más...

Los veo, están bailando muy pegados... no estoy muy segura qué es... si será "El Twist de mi Colegio" o "Gata Michu Mier..." pero no me importa... están haciéndolo... prácticamente, frente a todos...

Aquí viene Kouga... me pregunto el por qué de su felicidad, fácil y es porque estoy ebria y me va a violar el muy marica aguantado...

Kou: Kag... has tomado demasiado...  
Kag: tu vieja...  
Kou: Kagome... vámonos a un mejor lugar...  
Kag: a la mierda...  
Kou: no... a tu cuarto, para tener PRIVACIDAD  
Kag: como sea...

Estoy borracha y si me viola o no me llega, después de todo Inuyasha no es el único que se acuesta con la primera(o) ruca(o) que se le cruce en el camino... o si?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga me tira en la cama y me va besando el cuello, yo no siento nada. Creo que sólo quiero vomitar y ya... como sea... que siga...

Me empieza a besar, pero sabe extraño, como a licor, el tarado también está borracho. Me muerde la oreja (au!!!!!) y empieza a darme besos por el rostro.

Kou: Kagome... te voy a hacer feliz... no te dolerá...  
Kag: may  
Kou: jajaja ¡Qué elocuente!  
Lo peor del caso es que no me importa si lo hacemos o no... porque no es él, pero puede reemplazarlo durante un momento...  
¿La puerta está cerrada? He sentido los pasos de alguien acercarse... me pregunto ¿Quién será?

**Continuará…**


	11. Ayame

Me enteré k debo hacr un disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañia no m pertenecen, si no Kikyo se hubiese re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re re muerto hace tiempo P

vxan

**Ayame**

En fin, si era alguien ya debe haberse ido; y es que sentí los pasos pero la puerta nunca se abrió de golpe y, tampoco, escuché un grito de "PERVERTIDOS" por parte de ninguna chica alterada. Tampoco escuchó un gruñido ni nada... así que Inuyasha no era... de repente no era nada, sólo mi imaginación.

Como sea, en este momento Kouga sigue con sus cosas. Me sigue besando y siento sus manos en mi cuerpo, supuestamente tratando de incitarme a seguir con el juego; pero no pasa nada.

En ese instante en el que empezaba a dormirme la puerta se abre de golpe... es... ¡¡AYAME!!

Aya¿Cómo pudiste? – Susurra – no lo entiendo...

Yo no salgo de mi asombro. En el umbral de la puerta se encuentra Ayame, con una mirada llena de miedo, sus ojos verdes se han oscurecido y la mueca que hace con la boca indica la indignación que siente por la situación en la que me ha hallado. Sin embargo, a su lado está Kikyo.

Esa estúpida estaba sonriendo, parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Me pregunto si esa perra le dijo a Ayame...

Kik¿No te dije yo que mi hermana era una arrastrada?

Sí, fue esa perra...

Aya¡Cállate!

Kik: Todavía que te aviso... Como quieras...

Se va. Al fin se va esa estúpida, ahora debo hablar con Ayame, que creo es la única, a parte de Sango, Rin y Souta, que me importa...

Voy a pedirle...

Aya: Kouga, te odio

Kou: no me molestes...

Aya¿Por qué siempre con mis amigas? – Llorando –, te lo perdoné en un inicio; pero ahora... es Kagome... ella SÍ es mi amiga...

No entiendo nada... pero me parece que no es la primera vez que Kouga hace esto; por lo visto, lo hacía incluso cuando estaba con Ayame... maldito pendejo.

Aunque está borracho...

No importa... que halla sentido licor en sus besos no implica que esté borracho, de repente alegre; pero, definitivamente, no está borracho...

Aya: Encima estás borracho...

Plop!

Aya: se te nota demasiado Kouga... ¿Por qué tomaste?

Kou: Jódete.

Me parece que yo formo parte del segundo plano en esta discusión de enamorados...

Alguien más viene. Son fácil dos personas, tal vez sea porque escucharon todos los gritos de este par de locos...

Inu: Veo que tienes razón, Kikyo.

Mierda.

Es Inuyasha, y no está sólo. Viene con la arpía de mi hermana del brazo. Es estúpida le habrá dicho que mientras él está allá en su mundo yo tengo sexo con cualquiera.

Pero no me importa.

Si, sí te importa...

No.

Sí, si no dime¿Por qué te lamentas que Inu te halle en esta posición tan comprometedora con Kouga, uno de sus amigos?

No me he podido contestar a mí misma. Ya no siento el peso de Kouga sobre el mío. Veo al lado de mi cama, en el suelo, y allí está. Con un ojo morado, creo, y tirado de manera que parece más muerto que vivo.

Inu: Nunca, nunca te sobrepases con Kagome de nuevo...

Me defiende.

No lo puedo creer, Inuyasha me está defendiendo como si de verdad le importase. Me muero por ver la cara de Kikyo... lástima que no está. Apuesto a que la idiota al ver como él me defendía salió con la "cabeza en alto".  
Inuyasha le lanza una mirada fugaz a Ayame, como preguntándole si está bien. Luego, me mira. Me está mirando con sus hermosos ojos dorados, sin embargo su mirada es ausente, como de decepción. Me impresiona como con tan sólo una mirada puede decirme tanto.

Inu: Ayame... llévatelo.  
Aya: Sí.

Ella le coge las piernas a Kouga y lo lleva arrastrando por el piso hasta fuera de mi habitación. Parece no importarle mucho cómo sacarlos, si no sacarlo de una vez. Tal vez ella sepa qué es lo que Inuyasha quiere decirme.

Kag: Bueno, ahora debes pensar que soy una idiota por dejarme seducir de tal manera tan común: embriagándome.  
Inu: La verdad – alza la vista y me mira directo a los ojos. Me está sonriendo. –,  
Estaba pensando en otra cosa...  
Kag: ah...  
Inu: Pensaba en... nosotros...

Ahora sí es el colmo. Claro, me ve a unto de ser violada por uno de sus amigos y él lo encuentra meramente excitante. Es un tarado. Si piensa que yo voy a... hacerlo está muy equivocado.

Inu¿Por qué me dejaste con tu hermana la otra vez?  
Kag¿qué?  
Inu: Sí, viste que nos saludamos y te amargaste mucho.

Eso sí que no. Ahora me hace ver como una loca. Es un...

Kag¡Eres un idiota!  
Inu¿Qué?  
Kag: los dejé solos porque para que ella sea la violadora en potencia que traumatizó tu infancia le hablas muy bien ¿no? En fin, tú siempre la verás a ella primero, después de todo ella siempre es la primera en todo.

Voy a llorar.

Kag: siempre saca las mejores notas, es la mejor en arquería, es al mejor en deportes, es la mejor hija, la mejor hermana, la mejor en todo. Y¿Por qué no¡¡La mejor puta mal parida quita enamorados!!

Inuyasha está en shock, se le nota en el rostro. Me mira como amezanándome a retractarme. No lo haré, es la verdad, ella me lo robó. Con o sin violación ella me lo hubiese quitado...

Inu: Kag, yo te amo.

¿QUÉ¿Por qué lo tenía que mencionar ahora? Voy a caer de nuevo.

Kag: no... No lo digas por favor – lloro – no quiero escucharlo.

Se acerca a mí y me abraza. Estamos abrazados y yo lloro, lloro mucho pero en un instante me callo. Lo he escuchado con claridad, Inuyasha también está llorando. No sé porqué; pero está llorando.

Kag¿Qué ocurre?  
Inu: Bueno, para empezar ver a mujeres llorar me hace sentir pésimo; segundo, la que llora eres tú, cosa que me hace sentir peor; y tercero, me siento impotente al saber que a causa de tu dolor y tu sufrimiento soy yo.  
Kag: no te mortifiques. Siempre me ha gustado el dolor y sufrimiento propio o ajeno.  
Inu: u.u Nunca cambiarás...  
Kag: Por eso me amas¿no?

¿Estoy tan borracha que me he creído el cuentazo de que él me ama? Si es así, ya fui.

Inu: Quiero que te quede en claro que tu hermana a y yo sólo tenemos una bonita amistad, nada más. A ti te amo, a ella la aprecio y le guardo mucho respeto. Si por eso te ibas a ir del cole, quédate.  
Kag: no puedo, no quiero. Todos son unos hipócritas en el colegio, soy demasiado achorada zona+ para el colegio.  
Inu: jajá ya estás imitando a Daddy Yankee jajaja eso significa que ya estás mejor.

Su risa no me convence. Parece fingida y un tanto triste; estoy muy ebria para notarlo.

Kag: Bésame.

¿Por qué a mí?

Inu: Todos los días.

El beso ha sido corto y muy fugaz en un inicio; pero ahora siento como su lengua roza mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Lo dejo. Sus manos me recorren en cuerpo, delineándolo, haciéndome perder el control. Me recuesta en la cama con la menor delicadeza posible, sabe que me gusta que sea sí, brusco pero delicioso.  
Me muerde los labios y con una de sus manos va quitándome el polo. Siento su otra mano en mi espala y se me eriza la piel, me toca por doquier.  
Nos separamos un instante. Me mira a los ojos y sonríe.

Inu: te amo.

No respondo. Me limito a sonreír. Parece un tanto decepcionado; pero soy yo...

Va besando mi abdomen, y sube en un recorrido de besos hasta mi sostén. No muerde. Si lo rompe estaré en problemas. No, sólo se limita a masajearme los pechos sobre la fina tela de algodón. Besa el valle de mis senos y sus manos acarician mis muslos. Me siento perder y sin embargo quiero más.  
Como sea, ha roto mi sostén con su boca. No me explico cómo sacó tanta fuerza; pero lo hizo.  
Va besando uno de mis senos y el otro lo masajea. Me siento húmeda y deliro. Voy a llegar al orgasmo y ni siquiera me ha hecho algo muy pecaminoso que digamos.  
Me besa el otro seno y yo cojo sus cabellos para empujar su cabeza más hacia mí. Lo necesito cerca.

Definitivamente hoy será un día único.

Continuará…

Gracias por los reviews T.T aun falta un rato para el final... mmm pero agradezco a toos y naa... la conti k viene sera lemon u.u

y diculpn si los capis parecen muy cortos... los alargare

o si no colgare 3x1 ok?? xD

vxan


	12. Te necesito cerca lemon

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje erótico explícito así k si no les gusta el lemon, pasen al sig cap. P

**Te necesito cerca...**

Sin embargo, me siento mal… hemos peleado y él está a punto de hacerme el amor, aquí y ahora, en mi cama mientras hay una fiesta que es un reventón en la sala.  
El sigue encima de mí, adorando mi cuerpo, tratándolo de una manera delicada pero a la vez brusca… como a mí me gusta…  
Me pregunto si le habrá hecho lo mismo a Kikyo… fácil sí, aún no sé que hacía en la casa todo el rato mientras yo he estado fuera. No sé si me ama… pero… pero… lo necesito ahora.

Va bajando, me coge las caderas y comienza a besarme los muslos. Estoy en el cielo. Siento como todo el calor está en mi entrepierna y todos los malos recuerdos se van de mi mente.

Sus manos me recorren aún más, mis hombros, mis senos, mi abdomen, mi ombligo. Llegan. Llegan sus preciosas manos a mi ropa interior. A lo único de ropa que tengo. Sin embargo, él aún lleva toda su ropa. Ni siquiera se ha quitando el polo. Maldito infeliz. Ya fue.

Kag: te toca a ti.

Le sonrío.

Él no parece entender. Sin más me coloco sobre él y comienzo a besarle el cuello y la boca. Sus ojos están abiertos por lo sorpresivo del beso; pero los cierra y me corresponde. Voy bajando mis manos y logro coger el final de su polo. Lo levanto poco a poco y meto mis manos para acariciar su pecho por debajo de la tela. Se siente tan bien, es tan cálido. Sus músculos tan definidos; pero de tal forma que no es un estúpido fisiculturista, si no es perfecto. Delgado y con un cuerpo bien formado. Lo amo.

Le subo más le polo e interrumpo el beso.

Él parece quejarse.

Kag: Perdón, pero debo hacerlo.

Le susurro. Creo que no me entiende, qué tonto. Mi tonto.

Le quito el polo y empiezo a besarle el abdomen y me siento morir. Es tan lindo así, medio sonrojado pero con una mirada feroz… llena de… deseo?

Bueno, de mi obtendrá más que un vago placer. Yo no soy Kikyo, yo sí sé amar. He tomado una decisión. De hoy en adelante voy a luchar por el corazón de Inuyasha.

Le beso el cuello y el susurro cosas lindas… un tanto calientotas o.O es que es hombre, a él el gustará eso, espero.

Inu. ¡Traviesa! Jajaja

Sí. Sí le gusta.

Le sonrío y continuo. Tengo miedo; pero debo seguir. Acerco mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo bajo. Me da vergüenza que piense que soy una arrastrada o una aventada porque ya lo hicimos varias veces, pero me toca!

Le bajo todo el pantalón y lo dejo en boxers (XD) negros. Es tan sexy, tan… MIO.  
Amo a Inuyasha Taisho, lo amo.

Kag: Te amo.

¡Qué idiota! Me está mirando con una cara de imbécil única; parece el vocalista de REIK en la canción QUE VIDA LA MIA, así, todo birolo (q sus ojos apuntan a un solo lugar o.o). Lo he traumado, lo he traumado.

Estoy borracha y no sé que hablo. Pero me ha empezado a dar risa su rostro. Es demasiado jajaja, se ve tan inocente y dulce, como si no se lo esperase y él sabe muy bien sobre mis sentimientos.

Inu: Si te ríes es porque me has mentido – desilusionado –, ya me parecía extraño…

¡Tarado!

Kag: Te amo.

Le beso la mejilla derecha.

Kag: Te amo.

Le beso la mejilla izquierda.

Kag: Te amo.

Le beso al frente.

Kag: Te amo.

Le doy un beso en la boca. Un SEÑOR BESO. Porque fue muy apasionado, fue el mejor beso que he dado en mi vida.

Bueno… él sólo se quita los boxers, creo que sabe lo difícil que es para mí debido no sólo a mi estado de ebriedad si no a la risa que me da su rostro.

En fin, ahora estamos como Kami nos trajo al mundo. Esperando que uno de nosotros dé el primer paso. Debido a la posición creo que debo ser yo.

¡¿Por qué yo?!

Le beso de nuevo. Ahora es distinto, es un pico casi pero he dejado mis labios unidos a los suyos, sin realizar el menor movimiento.

Harta de que se demore en simplemente "empezar" le susurro.

Kag: por favor…

Inu: no…

Kag: eh?

Inu: debo…

Sin más me gira abruptamente y me lame el abdomen. Baja y llega a mi intimidad. Lo siento tan cerca de mí que me da miedo.

Empieza a lamerme, a succionarlo todo. Me voy a morir. El techo me da vueltas. Mi respiración se vuelve aún más agitada y siento que llego a la cima de un monte. Me ovy. Siento a Inuyasha, pero lo demás no existe, no importa.  
Voy a llegar. Él sigue allí y parece nunca querer salir. Estoy allí.

Lo tengo, lo he alcanzado.

El cuerpo me tiembla y no puedo parar. Él sigue y la tortura sigue. Luego de la abrupta caída empieza la subida de nuevo. Mejor comparación que con una montaña rusa no hay.

Sigue lamiéndome y veo su cabello. Con una mano, en contra de todo loe sperado, meto uno de mis dedos a mi intimidad.

Kag: Allí.

Lo veo esbozar una sonrisa. Debe darle risa que el suplique, pero sé que…

Uhm…

De nuevo he subido, subo más y más. Con mi dedo arremeto contra mí a la par de Inuyasha. Me da vértigo, pero lo necesito. Espero que él reciba placer también.

Ya voy por lo menos cuatro orgasmos y él aún no está dentro de mí. Lo necesito, ahroa, lo necesito.

Kag: Te necesito cerca…

Inu: lo sé…

Y sin más, sin avisarme. Entra en mí. Empieza rápidamente con las embestidas, de una manera salvaje y lujuriosa. Me hace volar y soñar. Sigue así.

Kag: No… no pares…

Inu/sonríe/ no planeo hacerlo.

Kag: Más.

Inu: Voy.

Kag: Más rápido.

Y arremete aún con mayor velocidad. No puedo parar de moverme la compás de sus movimientos y todo gira y sólo somos él y yo.

Él se va. Pero me espera. Voy llegando.

Kag: Ya llego…

Inu/gruñido/ Lo… lo…

Kag: eh? Ahhhhhhh dim… ah…. E….. Inuyasha!!!!!!

Llegué.

Él se derrama en mí y siento un calor justo por debajo del ombligo. Tendré que tomar la píldora luego de esto. Todo es perfecto. Es Inuyasha.

Inu¿Me amas?

Aún no sale de mí. Parece no agradarle la idea de dejarme. Es lindo.

Kag: Ya lo dije… perdiste si no escuchaste.

Inu: Escuché; pero, admítelo, la idea de que lo dijeses asusta. Kagome yo…

No he escuchado más. Ahora duermo y como siempre lo único que veo en la oscuridad son esos ojos dorados llenos de ternura, lástima que no estén llenos de amor.

Continuará…

**Hola!!**

**Pues solo decir k para mí se parece al primero k hice pero no soy buena en los lemons u.u al menos a mi parecer, siempre me enfoco en los preliminares u.u weno, espero les haya gustado yd e yapa xD les doy el sgt cap k es cortiro...**

**se me cuidan,**

**vxan **


	13. Felicidad

**Felicidad**

Parece medio día pero realmente son las cuatro y media de la tarde. Inuyasha se stá duchando mientras mi propia pereza me impide levantarme remotamente de la cama.

Todo el cuerpo me duele y no siento mi espalda. Ese salvaje de Inuyasha me ha estado explotando desde el medio día (despertamos a esa hora). Si no huebiese sido por Sango aún estría a mi lado, posiblemente intentado devorarme a besos de nuevo...

Es un idiota xD

De verdad estoy tan, si no es más, feliz que el dá de mi primera vez. La fiesta, según tengo noción, terminó a eso de las tres de la mañana con una pelea entre Kikyo y Yuka. Sango me dijo que Hojo había estado hablando de lo parecidas que éramos mi hermana y yo, menos en el carácter; resumeindo, la estaba alabano e ignoraba por completo a Yuka. Como esta es una enferma psicópata celosa no aguantó más y se lanzó contra la recogida esa de mi dizque hermana.

La gente al inico apoyaba a Kikyo, luego a Yuka; finalmente, se aburrieron.

Inu acaba de salir, se ve como... un Dios. Lleva una sóla toalla a la altura de las caderas, y es diminuta, y esta con todo el cuerpo mojado. Si no fuese porque acabamos de hacerlo y estoy más que exahusta me lo violo, por mi colección autografiada de L'arc-en-Ciel que me lo violo.

Inu: Hola – besa mi mejilla derecha – perciosa.

Kag: Hola – el sonrío – dormilón.

Inu: ¿Quién habla? – sonrisa radiante –. Tú eres la que ni siquiera se ha bañado. Además... roncas...

Kag: ¿Qué?

Inu: Sí, roncas.

¿Se está burlando de mí o es mi imaginación?

Ese baka.

Kag: YO NO RONCO... entiendes?

Inu: Lo que digas, cariño.

Me besa.

Tarado, baboso, hombre. Cree que con un beso voy a olvidar que me dijo que ronco, algo TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE FALSO.

Inu: Te amo...

Bueno, de repente lo perdono :S

Continuará…


	14. ¿Bebé?

**Rin, dos noticias **

Hemos pasado unas semanas maravillosas, parece que cada día nuestro amor incrementa. Aunque en la escuela hay rumores de que estamos "para ser más populares" todo nos importa muy poco…  
Lo veo en todas clases, como siempre, y ahora me toma de la mano. Casi ni paro con Sango. Claro está, ella se encuentra también muy ocupada…  
Algo pasó en la fiesta.  
Mientras Inuyasha y yo arreglábamos las cosas en mi cuarto Sango se encontraba en otro lado.  
Según me dijo ella iba por una vaso de refresco, tenía mucha sed, y vio a Miroku. Como lo había estado buscando desde temprano se abalanzó sobre él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
San: Hola, guapo.  
A Sango no le queda, para nada, la personalidad coqueta. En fin…  
Mir: eh? Disculpe, señorita, pero dudo conocerla de algún sitio.

Strike 1.

San: etto… Me llamo Sango, estoy en el mismo salón que tú. Me siento un puesto delante de ti.  
Mir: ahora lo recuerdo…  
San/rostro lleno de felicidad/ si?  
Mir: Sip, tú eres la loca que le pega a cualquier hombre por cualquier cosa ¿no?

Strike 2.

San: etto… mejor me voy…  
Mir: No, quédate.  
San: eh??  
Mir: Un amigo mío está enamorado de ti desde que te vio.

Strike 3. (Fuera)

San: No… gracias…  
Mir: pero, terca eres ¿No?  
San: perdón… pero no estoy interesada…  
Mir: escucha… ese… ese… amigo soy yo XD  
San: plop!!!!!!!

Desde entonces Miroku y Sango son inseparables. En el apartamento todo está bien. Souta consiguió una beca en la escuela por sus buenas calificaciones así que la herencia la gastaré en algo más productivo: ropa.

Sin embargo, algo me inquieta. Con Sango hemos decidido hacerle una visita sorpresa a Rin y hablar de "eso".

Ahora me encuentro en su habitación, tan rosada como la última vez que la visité. Ella parece nerviosa por la pregunta que Sango le acaba de hacer; pero es necesario, deseo escuchar la historia de sus propios labios.

Kag: dinos…  
Rin: Bueno, la verdad… sí pasó…  
San&Kag: ¿QUÉ?  
Rin: si…  
San: Dudo mucho que tú lo hallas buscado. Considerando también lo importante que es él… nunca te consideré una regalona ni nada parecido… no lo entiendo.  
Kag: Por favor, explícanos.  
Rin:_ De acuerdo… todo empezó el jueves de la semana pasada cuando me quedé para vagar en la escuela. Digamos que papá está insoportable. Como sea, me iba paseando por el patio principal y lo vi por la ventana de su oficina. Se veía tan ocupado, concentrado, y, atractivo. No me resistí y toqué la puerta. Me recibió con una amplia sonrisa, – Pase – me dijo. Obediente ingresé a su oficina. No era nada del otro mundo; sin embargo, me sorprendió que, a diferencia del otro director, no tenía ni una sola foto de su familia.  
Educadamente me senté frente a él, – ¿No es casado? – pregunté con sorpresa. Al parecer mi indiscreta, por no decir estúpida, pregunta no lo alteró en lo más mínimo. Me sonrió tiernamente, – No, soy un alma solitaria en medio de un mundo hostil –me dijo –, nunca me gustaron las ataduras.  
Desde ese día comprendí que __Sesshoumaru__ Taisho estaba fuera de mi alcance. Nunca, obvio, me imaginé con hijos de él o remotamente siendo su novia; pero imágenes de él y yo besándonos no paraban de surcar por mi cabeza. Al tener tan sólo 12 años parece la fantasía de cualquier niñita con su nuevo amor platónico, pero lo mío era más serio, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin verlo.  
Esa es la razón principal por la cual todos los días me mandaban a la dirección, yo cometía un sin fin de travesuras con ese propósito. Tenerlo cerca, aunque haya sido por algo malo y demasiado conspirado, me hacía feliz.  
La tarde del martes, mientras estaba con él en su oficina, hizo la pregunta del millón: – Entonces ¿Me vas a decir el por qué de tu acoso constante humana? – me miraba con recelo, o eso pretendía, porque en sus ojos se advertía un dejo de diversión ante su propio comentario.  
- se podría decir que no es acoso – dije –, señor.  
- Sí que lo es, pequeña insolente – dijo bastante divertido.  
- Bueno, si insiste…  
- Insisto, en efecto.  
- Lo amo…  
Lo dejé en un estado de shock increíble. Parecía un virus, un organismo que se encontraba entre lo vivo y lo muerto. Casi me parto de risa; pero su mano acariciándome el rostro cayó como un balde de agua fría.  
- eh?  
- ¿Segura que me amas Rin?  
- Claro… no me diga que no se nota – dije inocentemente.  
- Entonces pruébalo.  
Sin saber como terminé en el escritorio de su oficina con él encima. Probablemente debe tener sus treinta y tantos y yo soy una niña que no tiene ni busto suficiente para satisfacerlo; y eso que soy la más desarrollada de todo primero de secundaria. Sea como sea, lo hicimos. En ningún momento abrí la boca, excepto para gemir o hacer algún sonido extraño. No me dolió, ni un poco. Lo disfruté, a decir verdad, fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Sin embargo, cuando voy a su oficina por las tardes ya no me sonríe siquiera, de frente pasamos a "eso". Me hace sentir un objeto. Pero lo amo tanto, que lo permito.  
Chicas… ayúdenme. Me he enamorado de mi director.  
_  
San: ¡Dios Mío!  
Kag: …

No sé qué decirle a mi pobre prima. Es tan pequeña, tiene doce años. Odio a ese tipo, la violó. 

_La violó._

La violó.  
  
Pero ella lo ama.

_La violó._

La violó.

Y desea seguir así, porque lo ama.

_La violó._

La violó.  


Kag: ¿Lo amas?  
Rin: si…  
Kag: entiendo… entonces… ¿piensas seguir así?  
Rin: sí.  
Kag: No pareces muy feliz.  
Rin: Tiene novia. Se casan en dos meses.

Esto sí que no. No, no, no. Una cosa es hacerlo con una menor de edad porque ella también lo quiere; pero aprovecharse de eso para ponerle los cachos a tu firme es un crimen digno de la peor clase de animal.

Kag: Nos vamos definitivamente de ese colegio mañana mismo si es necesario.  
Rin: ¡No!  
San: ¿Rin, no sabes lo mucho que te ha dañado este tipo?  
Rin: Tú no me digas nada…  
San: eh?  
Rin: ¡¿Piensas que me olvidé cuando me contaste que dejaste de ser virgen a los 12 con tu profesor de Química?!  
San: Pero… es diferente… yo…  
Rin: ¡NADA!  
San: escucha… yo tuve suerte… no pasó nada. No quedé embarazada, y no lo amaba. Sólo habíamos tomado demasiado luego de haber ganado la interestatal de ciencias. Sin embargo, eso trajo sus consecuencias… hay muchachos que gustan de las chicas vírgenes y mojigatas.

Sango empezó a llorar.

Sólo yo sé que Miroku y ella han estado planeando tener relaciones; pero al parecer la idea de que Sango haya tenido una vida sexual muy activa lo afectó mucho. Resulta que él estuvo con dos mujeres en su vida. La primera lo traicionó despiadadmente; la segunda, falleció a los pocos meses. Sin mencionar lo muy niños que son. Tienen tan sólo 14 años y ya piensan en esas cosas.

¡¿Dónde quedó la juventud de ahora?!

Rin: Me hice las pruebas… no estoy embarazada.  
Kag: ¡Gracias a Dios!  
Rin: No, gracias a mi "Postinor 2" – pone pose de modelo de comercial -.  
Kag: No bromees sobre eso.  
Rin: Bueno…

Aunque la tragedia era de mi pobre prima, Sango parecía la más afectada. Ojala resuelva sus problemas con su novio. Se nota que él sí la quiere.

Mi celular ha empezado a sonar.

_ When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
Miss She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
Independet It took some time for her to see _

// Autora: rington del cell de Kag //

¿??: Señorita… su cita será mañana a las tres de la tarde.  
Kag: De acuerdo.

Las chicas me miraban con curiosidad.

Rin: ¿Quién era?  
San: ¿Estás engañando a Inuyasha?  
Kag: jajaja

Las chicas son unas psicópatas de porquería.

Kag: tengo… cita con el médico. Nada más… jajaja… engañarlo… jajaja… como si pudiese… jajaja…

Ellas no entienden. Inuyasha nunca me deja en paz. En plena clase de historia se hizo el que no trajo libro para compartir conmigo ya sí poder tocarme toda la clase. El idiota me deja exhausta. Lo quiero mucho.

San: ¿Por qué vas al médico?  
Rin: ¿Estás mal?  
Kag: Creo que es sólo un resfriado, como no se me antoja comer nada y como tengo dolor de cabeza muy fuerte eso es lo más probable.  
Rin: si bueno… ojala no sea nada.

Día siguiente.

Voy a llegar tarde. La cita era a las tres en punto y son diez para las tres y recién estoy saliendo de casa. Ayer Inuyasha se apareció sin ningún aviso previo para… como él dijo… "reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece, mujer" jajaja.

Recuerdo que eran casi las once de la noche y me estaba cambiando cuando sentí como me abrazaban por la cintura con unos fuertes brazos.

Kag: Tonto, pudiste tocar la puerta.  
Inu: Lo sé.  
Kag: y??  
Inu: Esto es más emocionante.  
Kag: Creo que la mejor palabra para describirlo es excitante.  
Inu: jajaja  
Kag: jaja ¿Qué quieres? Jaja  
Inu: ¿Qué crees?  
Kag: nada…  
Inu: ash… vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertence, mujer.  
Kag: jajaja  
Inu: sí, exijo que hagamos el amor, de nuevo.

Este tipo me trae loca.

Tanto pensar en la noche anterior que me he pasado de paradero. Ahora tengo que caminar unas tres cuadras. Genial.

He llegado tres y cinco. Felizmente soy la última paciente del turno de mañana. El doctor parece buena persona. Sin embargo, ha insistido en lo exámenes de sangre.

Doc: Señorita…  
Kag: ¿si?  
Doc: Creo que está embarazada…  
Kag: ¿QUÉ?  
Doc: Sí, por eso los exámenes. Sin embargo, según mi experiencia, es más que obvio.  
Kag: no…  
Doc: ¿Disculpe?  
Kag: no lo quiero…  
Doc: eso se puede arreglar…  
Kag: ¿Cómo?  
Doc: Un sencillo procedimiento médico puede solucionarlo todo.  
Kag: no lo sé…  
Doc: Lo dejo a su decisión… recuerde, este error se puede solucionar muy fácilmente.  
Kag: lo voy a pensar…

Continuará…


	15. ¿bebé? 2

**Hola!**

**Antes de que lean debo hacr un "anuncio" P**

**Ps u.u en el otro foro mucha gente se molestó conmigo por el rumbo que va a tomar la historia ahora… u.u ya verán a lo que me refiero. En fin, sólo digo que si no les gusta la conti a continuación lo entenderé… y tb que no se crean todo lo que leen, pues nada esta definido aún… ¿de acuerdo?**

**Eso sí, si no les gusta y ya no kieren leer más mi fic T.T pues esta bn… qué se hará.. u.u es mi imaginación xD pero u.u no m insulten ni nada por favor. Esta es una historia INDEPENDIENTE del anime y eso, así que no estoy forzando la serie ni nada… no se lo tomen tan enserio u.u**

**Vxan n.n espero les guste…**

**¿Bebé?**

La sola idea de un embarazo no deseado me altera, y peor aún si es MI embarazo no deseado.  
Al salir del consultorio me habían entrado muchas preguntas a mi cabeza... desde el ¿Cómo? Hasta el ¿Por qué a mí Dios si yo voy a misa una vez cada trece años? Como sea, llegué a pensar que el médico se había equivocado.  
Tonta e ilusa de mí hasta hace unas horas yo era medianamente feliz, por la incertidumbre del análisis no estaba completamente alegre que digamos; pero recibí la peor noticia de todos los tiempos.  
Doc.: Hola... Señorita Higurashi, habla el Doctor Ten.  
Kag: Buenas tardes, doctor. Espero que me traiga buenas noticias.  
Toda la mañana me la pase muy feliz con Sango, ya nos habían dado los horarios de la nueva escuela e Inuyasha estaba viendo la forma de pasarse a mi nuevo cole tan pronto terminen los exámenes mensuales.  
Doc.: Me temo que esto depende de su punto de vista...  
Kag: ¿Perdón?  
Doc.: No suelo involucrarme con los sentimientos de mis pacientes, pero a leguas se nota sus pocos si no son inexistentes deseos de tener a la criatura. Sin embargo, tengo la obligación de decirle la verdad...  
Kag: No me diga que... no puede ser...  
Doc.: Me temo que sí Kagome, usted está esperando un niño desde hace dos semanas y sus síntomas prematuros creo que son causados por un estrés constante en su vida. Es perfectamente normal...  
No podía contener mis lágrimas. En ese preciso instante me estaba diciendo lo que menos quería escuchar. Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un niño, mío y de Inuyasha. Un hijo.  
Kag: Pero... soy muy joven...  
Doc.: Sí, las complicaciones en el parto son inminentes, y con sus síntomas prematuros no dude que es muy probable un aborto espontáneo que puede derivarse en una hemorragia interna muy difícil de controlar.  
Kag: Me parece que usted me aconseja no tenerlo.  
Doc.: Como le digo, se nota que no desea al bebé; pero es total y completamente su decisión... y la del padre, claro está.  
Kag: Ya veo.  
Doc.: Si es todo señorita, me despido...  
Kag: No.  
Doc.: ¿disculpe?  
Kag: No lo quiero. No lo quiero tener.  
Doc.: Ya veo.  
Kag: ¿Cuánto me cuesta deshacerme de él?  
Doc.: Serían unos 600 dólares sin cobro de interés y falsificación en su historial médico.  
Es demasiado dinero. Mucho dinero.  
Kag: NO tengo esa cantidad.  
Doc.: Me temo que es la mínima suma que le puedo ofrecer.  
Kag: ¿No puedo recurrir a otro lugar?  
Es riesgoso, pero mi futuro lo vale.  
Doc.: Me temo que eso es información confidencial.  
Kag: Entiendo.  
Doc.: Si desea, pase por mi consultorio, le obsequiaré algunas pastillas para el dolor.  
Kag: No necesito de la caridad de nadie.  
Doc.: Como usted guste.  
Kag: Adiós.  
Doc.: Adiós.

Colgó.

Han pasado tres horas desde que me dio la trágica noticia. Ha sido frustrante el tener que lidiar con esto yo sola. Debo deshacerme del bebé... aún no tiene "vida" según la OMS (Organización Mundial de la Salud). Puedo hacerlo; pero necesito ayuda.

Por mi mente surca la imagen de Ayame.

Ella debe saber que hacer.

Kag: Hola...  
Aya: ¡Hola Kag-chan!  
Kag: etto... tengo un problema.  
Aya: Dime.  
Kag: Estoy embarazada.  
Aya: ¡Felicidades!  
Kag: etto... la verdad... yo... no lo quiero.  
Aya: ahhh.  
Kag: si, bueno... necesito ayuda.

Todos en el cole (el anterior) sabíamos del aborto que se hizo Ayame luego de tener relaciones con Suikotsu el año pasado. No hubo complicaciones, claro está, ella nunca admitió ni negó nada.

Aya: Entiendo. Mira, conozco un lugar... bueno, varios.  
Kag: ¿Me puedes dar los nombres?  
Aya: Depende de lo que estés dispuesta a pagar.  
Kag: No más de 250 dólares. Mientras sea menos mejor.  
Aya: El más barato sería de 170 dólares; pero la probabilidad de contraer una enfermedad viral o morir desangrada incrementa.  
Kag: ¿De 250 no hay?  
Aya: Sí. Pero es fuera de la ciudad.  
Kag: Dame la dirección.  
Aya: anota.

Antes de salir debo telefonear a Rin. A Sango le dejaré una nota. Dudo que se moleste pero necesita saber la verdad sobre el porque de mi repentina salida.

_Sango:_

_No sé si recordarás que hacía unos días me sentía mal. Bueno, fui al doctor y él insistió en exámenes de sangre. Dijo que podría estar embarazada._  
_En fin, me llamo hoy en la mañana y me confirmó mi temor más grande. Voy a ser madre de un niño no deseado. Sé lo cruel que suena pero no lo quiero, me traería demasiados problemas. _  
_Decidí realizarme un... no puedo ni escribir la palabra... proceso médico para no tener al bebé._  
_Espero que me entiendas. _  
_Kagome _

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa del comedor. Lo más probable es que me tarde dos días en todo este ajetreo. Ni modo. Debo ir con dinero suficiente. A Souta también el debo avisar; pero delicadamente.

Kag: ¡Souta!  
Sou: Si, hermana.  
Kag: Disculpa, me iré unos días a las afueras de la ciudad.  
Sou: ¿Puedo ir?  
Kag: No. Lo lamento.

Mi pobre hermano, es tan ingenuo. Consume drogas, aún, según lo que Kohaku me contó; pero dice que en menor cantidad. Espero que pronto salga de ese vicio. Yo me hago la que no sé nada al respecto; creo que pretendiendo estar orgullosa de él se sentirá mejor.

Sou: Ni modo...  
Kag: Bueno, me kito... bye  
Sou: Bye.

Nos damos un beso en la mejilla. Estoy saliendo por el umbral de la puerta pero algo me hace girar 360º y allí está Souta, con una cara de ingenuo increíble, quien diría que es un pastrulo... pobre mi querido hermano.  
No lo resisto y me acerco a él. Le doy un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente. Le revuelvo el cabello y le doy mi mejor sonrisa.

Kag: Todo estará bien.  
Sou: ¿Cómo siempre?  
Kag: Mejor.

Salgo definitivamente del apartamento.

Voy bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras, no deseo tardarme mucho. Necesito quitarme este peso de encima.

Creo que olvidé lo más importante: decirle a Inuyasha. 

Pero... ¿para qué?

1. Para que no lo reconozca.  
2. Para que me mire con asco y vergüenza.  
3. Para que se burle de mi desgracia.  
4. Para que le cuente a Kikyo.

Mejor mantengo la boca cerrada. Después de todo dudo que le interese mucho si estoy o no esperando a su hijo; es obvio que me pediría que aborte. Ambos tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Sin darme cuenta y con todo ese alboroto en mi mente he llegado a la puerta de la casa de Ayame en mi auto.

Antes de entrar debo llamar a Rin.

Kag: Hola...  
Rin: ¡Prima!  
Kag: si... etto... mira... tengo algo serio que contarte.  
Rin: Bueno, vente un rato y hablamos.  
Kag: No puedo. Voy saliendo.  
Rin: ¿Me lo dices luego?  
Kag: No, deseo decírtelo ahora.  
Rin: Te escucho.  
Kag: Estoy embarazada.

Pensé, mientras hablaba con Rin, sobre todo el sermón que me iba a soltar sobre la paternidad responsable o sobre el por qué no le decía antes la noticia. De repente es peor, de repente me felicita, como Ayame.

Rin: ¿A dónde vas?

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Parecía no darle importancia al término "embarazo".

Kag: ¿Qué?  
Rin: ¿Vas a abortar verdad?  
Kag: Sí.

No podía mentir, debo parecer fría e implacable respecto del tema. Así pensará que esto es lo que realmente quiero.

Rin: Sí, me di cuenta que no deseas tenerlo.  
Kag: Bueno... mi futuro está en juego.  
Rin: ¿Inu lo sabe?

Nunca había escuchado hablar a Rin tan seria como ahora. Parece una persona completamente diferente.

Kag: No.  
Rin: ¿Lo va a saber?  
Kag: No.  
Rin: Espero que nada malo te pase. Cuentas con mi apoyo, aunque deteste la decisión que has tomado.  
Kag: Gracias.  
Rin: Pásame la dirección en caso algo te pase...  
Kag: Toma... blah blah ((N.A: No doy dirección no sea k en ese lugar si se realicn abortos o alguien viva cerca u.u))  
Rin: Cuídate.  
Kag: Tú también.

Colgó.

Todo el mundo me cuelga. Me llegan.

Ayame está sentada a mi lado con la mirada perdida. No lo voy a preguntar que piensa porque si no es Kouga es sobre mi repentino embarazo, detesto las críticas no constructivas, o sea, las críticas en general.

Aya: Ayer Kouga y yo lo hicimos.  
Kag: Ah...  
Aya: Se amargó mucho cuando supo que no era virgen.  
Kag: ...  
Aya: Lloré toda la noche. No quiero hablar de eso...

Ni le pregunto y la loca esta me empieza a decir todo. Ni modo, después de todo es la única persona a la que recurrí... ella es la única que me puede ayudar... ¿por qué yo a ella no?

Kag: Inuyasha y yo lo hicimos y quedé embarazada.  
Aya: ...  
Kag: Pensé miles de cosas mientras pasaba. Pero la primera vez lo único que pensé fue: te amo Inuyasha. Claro, él fácil estaba en otra, pensando "mañana tengo clase de matemática 'on".  
Aya: jajaja  
Kag: Sí, bueno. No fue lo más romántico del mundo pero lo amo y no me importa si no es cursi, si es popularmente atorrante, si come como un cerdo, si es igual o más alcohólico que yo, si fuma o no, si es fresa o si es nerd. Eso es cosa de él; me enamoré de él por dos cosas: uno, sus hermosos ojos dorados; dos, su esencia como persona. No importa si es la persona más cagona del universo. Siempre me hace reír y lo adoro por eso; por su facilidad para hacerme feliz tan sólo mirándome directo a los ojos.  
Aya: Kagome... deberías decirle...  
Kag: Lo sé, pero lo amo. No lo forzaré a formalizar lo nuestro si no quiere. Además, según sé, él se acuesta con varias a parte de mí. Incluso intentó algo con Sango.  
Aya: Sabes que es mentira...  
Kag: Pero debo pensar que es verdad. Sólo así lo quitaré de mi cabeza para siempre.  
Aya: Como quieras...  
Kag: ¿Cuánto falta?

Me desespera tener que tocar el tema de mi no-relación con Inuyasha para hacer sentir mejor a los demás... prefiero hablar del clima.

Aya: Henos aquí.

El lugar es de dos pisos, su fachada es rosada y tiene un cartel enorme donde está la foto de una señora regordeta con un globo de diálogo diciendo "Pastelería Wendy's".

Voy a abortar.

Continuará…


	16. lo correcto?

**Lo correcto, ¿verdad?**

**Sentirme miserable y sola en el mundo nunca me ha afectado, es algo normal en mí; pero hoy, no sé… aunque sé que debo abortar temo por mi salud y por la del bebé…**

Aya: Escucha, la señora se llama **Yura**** Kazakagami  
Kag: Vaya nombre…  
Aya: jajaja, bueno… - me mira a los ojos – cuídate. Aunque la hierba mala nunca muere.  
Kag: ¿gracias?  
Aya: Ya entra… me pones sentimental…**

Estoy entrando en la panadería y puedo ver que desde la puerta se ve muy normal. Incluso hay personas comiendo un bizcocho y otras simplemente pagan el pan.

**Ayame**** se ha acercado a la caja. Me pregunto que dirá… "Señora, aquí tiene otra mujer que necesita un aborto"**

Aya: Nueva…  
¿??: De acuerdo.

No entiendo a la gente. Parece que estuviese en el cuartel de la mafia o algo. Me parece medio extraño que la gente esté tan tranquila, o será que nunca sospecharon sobre lo que hay detrás del mostrador…

Aya: Síguelo. No te vayas a perder. Cualquier cosa me llamas.  
Kag: ¿No piensas acompañarme?  
Aya: No puedo. Es la política del local. Te esperaré acá.  
Kag: Sí.

Estoy siguiendo a este hombre, será de unos sesenta años. Tiene canas y las arrugas del rostro están bien marcadas. Espero que no sea el doctor.

¿??: Señora… la buscan…  
¿??: Hazla pasar.

Delante de mí se encuentra una de las mujeres más hermosas que no haya visto nunca. No es por ser ni lesbiana ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que es realmente hermosa. Tendrá sus 20 años y en su inmaculado rostro se observan dos preciosos ojos rojos. La envidio.

¿??: Soy Yura.  
Kag: Me llamo **Kagome****, Yura-sama.  
Yur: Sí, Ayame me habló de ti. Dime Yura a secas, detesto los formalismos.**

Su forma de hablar es tan impersonal que me ha dejado helada. No conozco a nadie más frío que ella, bueno, de repente **Sesshoumaru****.**

Yur: Escucha, tienes que echarte acá. Luego te dejo media hora. Si no estás dormida te ponemos anestesia, si no sólo te untamos una crema.  
Kag: Sí.

Me eché y sólo entonces caí en cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Ese largo y estúpido viaje me ha dejado exhausta. También el pensar que Inu nunca se va a enterar de esto me hace sentir mejor, así no tendrá que preocuparse de nada. Sólo temo que algo falle en la operación.  
Por mi mente sólo surca la imagen de **Inuyasha****, pero al lado de otra mujer. No alcanzo a ver el rostro de esa "tipa", obvio es alguien que conozco; lo más probable es que sea ****Kikyo****. Me pregunto si él me engaña, si es así… yo… lo mato.**

Siento un leve pinchazo en mi estómago. Fácil y la operación ya empezó, no lo sé. Tengo sueños, mas bien pesadillas. Todo es borroso y sólo distingo a Inuyasha, recriminándome y no sé ni por qué.

La cabeza me duele… me duele mucho… escucho a lo lejos unas voces…

¿??: Esto esta grave.  
¿??: Le mintieron a la pobre chica.  
¿??: ¿Si muere?  
¿??: Le queda bastante sangre. Lo dudo…

No… no… estoy, estoy apunto de morir.

No quiero morir. No aún. No ahora, no aquí. No sin Inuyasha.

continuará... o.O


	17. Chapter 17

**Cine**

Recuerdo como de repente dejé de tener conciencia sobre dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. El sentimiento de culpa no se ha ido de mi ser desde entonces, me sentí muy preocupada por el bebé en ese momento pero yo... yo lo estaba abortando.

Lloro.

Todas las mañanas al levantarme o rezo o lloro. Ha pasado cuatro semanas, hoy un mes exactamente, desde que fui a la "clínica" con Ayame. Claro está, no se lo comenté a nadie excepto a Sango para explicarle con claridad lo de la nota que le dejé. Sin embargo veo en ella y Rin una mirada de considerable preocupación...

Sería una mentira decir que Inuyasha no me importa, porque sí lo hace. Todos los días lo veo y nos saludamos con un beso o algo por el estilo pero no es como antes. No dejo de repetirme que él no lo sabe y que obviamente esa n es la razón de su extraña actitud, también, es necesario mencionar mi desinterés hacia la intimidad con él. Hasta hace un par de meses me moría por dejar de ser virgen y entrar al adulto mundo de la promiscuidad pero ahora... me resultan tan repulsivos todos mis actos. Desde fingir estar ebria la primera vez que lo hice con él hasta la sola idea de seducir a Kouga para llamar la atención de Inuyasha.

Lloro.

Sango piensa que no me arrepiento del aborto.

Está muy equivocada.

Si no fuera por Ayame hace rato me hubiese quitado la vida. La otra vez me vio cortándome como antes; sólo que esa vez fue más agresivo el corte y pudo terminar en una hemorragia muy grave. Felizmente me llevó al centro médico y explicó que un loco de la calle me cortó con una navaja. Es un alivio tenerla cerca.

Las que antes consideraba mis amigas de confianza ahora parecen unas locas ingenuas cuyo único objetivo es criticar mi desacertada decisión. Creo que cualquier tercero sabría de todo el dolor que siento, como poco a poco la llama de la vida se extingue en mí. Aj! Muy cursi la última frase.

Me voy muriendo por dentro.

San: ¿Kagome estás bien?  
Kag: Como siempre.

Le sonrío. Es fácil pretender ser feliz si has vivido como la sombra de Kikyo desde que tienes memoria.

San: Bueno... con Rin vamos a ir a este sitio nuevo... ¿vienes?  
Kag: No... la verdad había quedado ir con Inuyasha al cine.  
San: Ya veo... etto... no lo sabe ¿verdad?

Mierda.

Kag: No.  
San: Debería saber...  
Kag: Lo sé.

Sango cállate o te gritaré y las dos nos arrepentiremos de esto...

San: Bueno... tenlo en cuenta porque conozco a una buena psicóloga que estaría más que encantada de tener una paciente como tú... con un caso...  
Kag: ¡BASTA!

Lo siento tanto.

Kag: ¡Por lo visto quien yo creía una gran persona, una gran amiga, la única que me parecía entender con el asunto de mis padres y mi hipocresía nata con los demás resultó ser una vil criticona que no tiene idea de dónde está parada!  
San: No me hables así Kagome...  
Kag: ¡Tú no me hables como si yo fuera una atracción de circo! ¿Crees que no sé de tu pequeño secreto verdad?  
San: ¿De qué hablas?  
Kag: No te hagas... yo sé que vomitas todos los días. Sé que a Miroku le metiste el cuento de que fuiste violada para que no se sienta sucio al hacerlo contigo, sé que estuviste tan cerca de contraer VIH que pensaste en suicidarte hace un par de semanas. Pensaste que Miroku tenía SIDA...  
San: No... mientes...  
Kag: ¡Niégalo!  
San: yo... yo... eso no viene al caso.

Está llorando.

Kag: ¿ves?

Yo lloro por dentro.

Kag: Eres un bulímica paranoica que se ha acostado con medio Japón.  
San: No lo soporto. Me largo.  
Kag: ¡Vete de una vez!

Ella sale dando un portazo.

Lloro.

Tengo que secar mis lágrimas porque Inuyasha es un preocupón al respecto.

Voy a llegar tarde.

Mierda.

Inu: oe, Kagome  
Kag: eh?  
Inu: ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?  
Kag: jejeje... etto... tuve un altercado con Sango... nada del otro mundo...  
Inu: ¿segura?  
Kag: Si... etto... cosas de chicas.  
Inu: Bueno...

Él es el único que sabe cuando parar el interrogatorio. De todos mis conocidos, amigos y familiares él sabe cuándo hay que detenerse.

Inu: ¿Qué vemos?  
Kag: No sé... una comedia me caería bien.  
Inu: No... ya me vi todas.

En cartelera hay...

1. El Diablo se viste a la Moda.  
2. Click  
3. Open Season  
4. Star Wars la venganza de Pàdme (película porno)  
5. Sólo tuya... ()

Kag: ¿Entonces?  
Inu: La venganza de Pàdme... XD  
Kag: may.

Inu: Bueno... entonces "Sólo tuya"  
Kag: Pero es un dramón.  
Inu: Puedes llorar en mi hombro.- sonríe arrogantemente.  
Kag: Me refiero a ti, baboso. Fácil empiezas a llorar a moco tendido.  
Inu: Mala...  
Kag: jajaja...  
Inu: ¿vamos?  
Kag: De acuerdo.

Entramos a la sala.

Todo está oscuro. Por lo visto hemos entrado tarde. Los anuncios han terminado.

Como detesto estas películas.

"Oh!" ((NA: lo que dicen en la pantalla ps, los acotres))

aj! ((kagome))

"Si no me ha venido... significa que yo... yo..."

May.

"Estoy esperando un hijo de Víctor Raúl"

Puf... ahora me tenía que tocar un drama que hable sobre mi vida desequilibrada...

Uno de estos días voy a suicidarme en serio.

A mi lado Inuyasha parece querer llorar.

Me pregunto qué sentiría si supiera que la "trágica" historia de Patricia Alejandra es la mía, sólo que él sería Víctor Raúl y yo la anteriormente mencionada.

Ojalá no enloquezca cuando se entere.

Si es que se entera...

Buen punto...

¿Tan mala está la peli que empiezo a hablar conmigo misma?

Inuyasha me está mirando.

Kag: ¿Qué?

Me está besando con mucha pasión. Como si fuese otro.

Kag: mm... ¿Qué fue eso?  
Inu: Nunca te dejaré sola...  
Kag: si...  
Inu: Nunca.

Me besa y acaricia mi espalda. Me eriza los cabellos y me recorre el cuerpo con las manos. Va metiendo su mano bajo mi polo. Esto es un cine no un hotel. Pero qué importa. Me besa y lo beso. Me susurra cosas lindas... te quieros... y miles de... nunca te dejaré... lo quiero yo también.

Terminé siendo una cursi sin salvación...

Me odio...

Kag: T e odio...  
Inu: Yo te amo...

Baka.

Continuará…


	18. culpa perdi gnt por lo del abortooO!

**Culpa**

Felizmente, o al menos eso parece, Inuyasha se ha dado cuanta que una sala de cine no es un motel cualquiera. Justo en el instante en que iba a "empezar" el niño paró en seco, como quien recién se da cuenta de lo embarazoso y poco factible de la situación.

Ahora las luces siguen apagadas y delante nuestro hay una pareja que, por lo visto, carece del autocontrol de Inu.

La película me resulta aburrida. Al final parece que la tarada nunca estuvo en bola y que lo hizo sólo para llamar la atención, que bestia.

Lo lamento, querida. Si ese no era mi hijo, ni el de nadie, no hay razón para permanecer juntos. Hasta nunca. 

Todos en la sala están llorando de pena… yo, de risa.

Kag: JAJAJAJA ¡te cagaron huevona!

Inuyasha me mira con cierta extrañeza… aunque parece querer reír también.

Inu: jajajaja

Al verlo reír me da más risa. No sólo por lo irónico de la situación, dado que la película es casi como nuestra vida, sólo que hay que sumarle la variable del bebé anteriormente vivo. Como me duele recordar…

Me duele.

Inu: ¿Por qué dejaste de reír?  
Kag: eh?  
Inu: Cuando sonríes te ves incluso más simpática de lo que ya eres, amor.  
Kag: nani?  
Inu: feh!  
Kag: ¿"amor"?  
Inu: Hablemos afuera.

Sin decir más me saca, prácticamente a jalones, del cine. El camino hasta la cafetería del centro comercial es en profundo silencio.

Está tenso.

Muy tenso.

Sus ojos no se ven tan dorados como siempre, parecen medio castaños oscuro.

Me da miedo.

Kag: ¿Estás bien?  
Inu: Un momento.

No entiendo su actitud.

¿Por qué se rehúsa a hablarme?

Kag: ¿ya?  
Inu: sí.

Ahora estamos sentados frente a frente. Él me mira de tal manera que se me paraliza el cuerpo.

Kag: Dime.  
Inu: Kagome, estos días han sido… geniales.

Dios.

Inu: Lo que me refiero es que… sin ti me siento perdido, no puedo seguir así. Como si tú y yo simplemente fuésemos amigos con derechos. Yo te amo. Sé que tú me amas.  
Kag: …  
Inu: Kagome… me preguntaba si, ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Dios.

¡Si!

Kag: Yo… yo…

¡Si!

Kag: Yo sí quiero estar contigo.

Inuyasha, quien al parecer no cabe de felicidad, intenta decir algo.

Lo detengo.

Kag: Pero no puedo.

Dios.

¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer sufrir yo?

Inu: ¿Cómo que no puedes?  
Kag: no puedo.

Inuyasha ha empezado a alterarse.

Kag: mira…  
Inu: ¡Hay alguien más!  
Kag: ¿qué?  
Inu: Hay alguien más… ¿no?  
Kag: Claro que no…

Inuyasha.

Inu: ¿entonces?  
Kag: Yo… yo no estoy lista para tener una relación madura con nadie, no ahora.  
Inu: ¿Pero… por qué?

¡Porque maté a nuestro hijo!

Kag: Aún no me recupero de lo de mis padres. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, ellos llevaban un matrimonio horrible, no quiero terminar así.

Inuyasha me mira con comprensión.

Inu: Pero cariño, yo no te pido que nos casemos.  
Kag: lo sé… pero igual me sentiría mal.

Veo la frustración en sus ojos, es más que evidente la ira que siente.

Como lo siento Inuyasha.

Inu: TÚ…  
Kag: eh?  
Inu: Tú… tú no tienes idea de lo que pasé, ¿o si?  
Kag: ¿de qué hablas?  
Inu: Para volver a verte yo tuve que hacer miles de cosas.  
Kag: Te fuiste dos años… nunca me escribiste, no tiene ninguna justificación tus actos.  
Inu: ¿y la muerte de mi madre?  
Kag: Pero viajaste por eso ¿no?   
Inu: Sí.  
Kag: Yo creo que dos años son suficientes para recuperarte.  
Inu: ¡Pues yo no! Sabes… yo te amé mucho, ahora te amo también; pero en ese entonces, era tan bonito pensar "le gusto a alguien que me gusta". Tú no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que le tuve que recriminar a Sesshoumaru para que me dejase volver, o todas las veces que tuve que escaparme de casa para enviar una carta a Kikyo, ella era la única que te podía contar todo lo que yo sufría…  
Kag: NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO: ¡NO LO HIZO!  
Inu: ME DI CUANTA, GRACIAS.  
Kag: DE NADA

Estamos dando un espectáculo a vista de cualquier curioso, pero no importa.

Me voy a desfogar.

Inu: Yo… yo… yo tuve que ignorar la última voluntad de mi madre, ella quería que me casase con la hija de una de sus amigas, una tal Kanna. Lo ignoré por ti… y tú… tú me recibes con insultos, con recriminaciones y demás…  
Kag: Inu…  
Inu: ¡nada! Me dolió tanto… todo me duele tanto.

Él está…

Inu: Sufrí incontables castigos, impartidos principalmente por mi tío Onigumo… todo por deshonrar la palabra de mi familia… para verte a TI.

Él está…

Inu: te odio, te odio mucho Higurashi… lo peor… te amo.

Él está llorando.

Sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos dorados están inundados de ese líquido cristalino, tan puro y a la vez portador de tanto dolor.

Él sufrió por mí.

Inu: Por favor Kag, sé mi enamorada… esa sería la única recompensa por todo lo que pasé.

Yo… yo quiero estar contigo Inuyasha; pero el sentimiento de culpa me agobia, nunca te voy a poder decir sobre tu hijo y mi aborto, nunca hablaremos de nada y en cada incómodo silencio pensaré en cómo hubiese sido nuestro pequeño.

Kag: Yo… yo, yo no puedo.

Inuyasha ha empezado a mirarme con odio, con odio puro.

Me duele tanto perder a este amor, a mi único amor.

Pero yo me lo busqué.

Aborté.

A nuestro único hijo, lo aborté.

Kag: Lo siento.  
Inu: Nunca más… escúchame bien, nunca más se te ocurra siquiera mirarme Higurashi, no respondo de mis actos si lo haces.

Sin decir más me ha dejado parada en el centro comercial, presa de las miradas recriminatorias de muchos. Todos estos espectadores saben que la mala de la historia soy yo.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Una verdad inesperada**

Hemos terminado algo que nunca empezó.

Mi dolor crece; pero no importa…

Inuyasha, no me puedo permitir dañarte… ocultarte un hijo es una cosa… matarlo despiadadamente y sin tu consentimiento es una mucho peor. 

Me siento una BASURA… una ESCORIA HUMANA… un PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE NADA…

Quiero llorar y refugiarme en mis lágrimas, pero mis ojos están resentidos conmigo y se niegan a hacerlos. Están todos rojos e hinchados por la larga noche que pasé intentando auto convencerme que esto era lo mejor para los dos, para nuestra felicidad individual…

Con Sango las cosas no pueden estar peor, ella vomita más de lo normal. Para colmo de males a los dos niños los mandaron de campamento 2 semanas, por una actividad de ciencias y no sé qué cosa, así que estoy sola con ella en este departamento que antes representó mi libertad y ahora no es ni un vestigio de lo que era…

Kag: Sango… yo…  
San: Muérete…  
Kag: Yo… lo siento, no debí gritarte… pero… yo…

He vuelto a llorar… no importa que las lágrimas escaseen y que el hacerlo me duela tanto física como mentalmente, pero debo desahogarme. Es cruel hacerlo con Sango, quien también tiene problemas, sin embargo dicen que los peores males unen a los mejores amigos.

San: Ya pasó, ya pasó.

Como lo pensé. Sango me está consolando y me regala la mejor de sus sonrisas. Creo que me desmayaré, y no precisamente de alegría.

San: ¿Estás bien Kag?  
Kag: Etto… auch!... me duele… el… útero.

Me duele horrible. La cabeza me da vueltas y quiero vomitar y a al vez ir al baño. Me siento mal, muy mal.

San: Kag… kagome…  
Kag: mm… dime…

Se me dificulta el respirar…

San: Amiga, estás… sangrando.

No escucho más… miro mi ropa. En efecto, mi jean está todo manchado de sangre, como si estuviese menstruando; pero no me toca…

Kag: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
San: KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!! REPSONDE…

Ya caí al suelo

-------- Punto de vista d la autora o.O ------------------

Ella cayó, como una pesada piedra, a los pies de Sango.

Desesperada por su amiga llamó a la ambulancia del centro médico al que asistió cuando pequeña.

Tardaba mucho y los minutos pasaban lentos, todo estaba en contra de Kagome. 

Tras diez largos minutos de espera tocaron a la puerta, eran los paramédicos. Estos ni se inmutaron al ver el cuerpo de la joven tendido en el suelo con los jeans todos manchados y la piel sonrosada a causa de la fiebre, sólo se limitaron a murmurar unas cosas y obviando totalmente a Sango subieron a Kagome a la camilla.

Sango se quedó paralizada, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Optó por lo razonable y empezó a rogar que la dejasen acompañarlos, cosa que ellos se negaron rotundamente alegando que no era ningún familiar.

Resignada regresó al apartamento a coger unas cosas y seguir a la dichosa ambulancia, a la cual le había mentado la madre, con el carro que su querido "profesor de química" le regaló el año pasado para no ser denunciado por la adolescente.

Ella no tenía licencia de conducir, a penas tenía 14; pero sabía, así que no debía llamar la atención o la patrulla la detendría.

A eso de 50 Km. /h, muy lento para su gusto, fue en busca de su amiga. Al llegar vio a Kikyo allí toda sonriente como si un milagro se le hubiese cumplido.

Como la odiaba por ser tan perra… y pedófilamente violadora.

San: Habla… perra.  
Kik: Un momentito… tarada… a mí nadie me llama perra.  
San: Esa ni tú te la crees.  
Kik: ¿Qué haces acá?  
San: Vine a ver a MI amiga.  
Kik: Oh! Bueno, yo pondré una orden de restricción… así sólo YO la veré.  
San: ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?  
Kik: Fácil; pero no me demoraré explicándote tecnicismos… además, él que me lo sugirió fue Inu… debo decir que mi amorcito es brillante…  
San: No… no… él… no sabe… no…  
Kik: ¿Qué cosa no sabe, cariño?  
San: No atiendo provincias.

Sin decir más y derramando miles de lágrimas Sango se retiró del hospital.

Le diría todo a ese estúpido perro, marica, animal… si ya sabe no está de más reclamarle el derecho que el fue prohibido: el ver si su mejor amiga se mejoraba o no…

Nunca lo perdonaría… y cada vez que lo viese le recordaría que Kagome mató a su hijo porque NO LO QUERÍA…

La muchacha se dirigía en un auto y a gran velocidad hacia la residencia del que hizo sufrir tanto a su amiga…

San: (p) ¡Maldito! Apuesto a que ese estúpido sabía del embarazo… es un perro… es un… ush!! Y encima a Kagome… ella sólo… sólo quería verlo feliz, no quería ser una carga para él… definitivamente es un cabro de mierda…

Tras pasarse unos tres altos y dar vuelta donde no era, Sango llegó a la casa de Inuyasha.

Tin ton (vaya onomatopeya o.O)

Inu: ¿Quién?  
San: Soy… Sango, amiga de Kagome.  
Inu: Un momento…

Luego de unos momentos, que para ella fueron interminables, el que consideraba el peor ser sobre la Tierra le abrió la puerta.

Inu: Ladra.

A Sango se le heló la sangre al verlo, era endemoniadamente apuesto; pero estaba prohibido.

San: Demonios…  
Inu: Eh??  
San: Nada… escucha…  
Inu: ¿Qué? ¿A Kagome le ocurre algo?

Se notaba ala voz preocupada del muchacho, pero para ella ésa era una táctica muy conocida de hipocresía.

San: ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Inuyasha no entendía la actitud de esa loca tipa que se había puesto a montar una escena en plena calle.

Inu: ¡OYE LOCA, CÁLLATE!  
San: ¡Cállate, ésta!  
Inu: eh?  
San: ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE PROHIBIRME LAS VISITAS A MI AMIGA? ¿TIENES UN PROBLEMA CEREBRAL O ALGO? ¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES?

Inuyasha estaba en blanco…

Inu: ¿visitas?  
San: ¡SI, TARADO! ¿O ME VAS A DECIE QUE NO SABÍAS QUE KAGOME ESTÁ POSTRADA EN UNA CAMA APUNTO DE MORIR DE NO SÉ QUÉ POR CULPA DEL MALDITO ABORTO TRUCHO?  
Inu: a… aborto…  
San: Pero claro ¿no? – Voz sarcástica – el niñito adinerado no quería que nadie nunca supiese que embarazó a una chica a los 16 años… porque la gente se entera…  
Inu: ¿embarazada?  
San: Deja de hacerte el inocente, niño bonito. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Quién tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacer que Kagome sufriese tanto? ¿Tú o la perra de TU AMANTEE Kikyo?

Inuyasha ya no soportaba más la situación, todos los vecinos habían asomado sus cabezas por las ventanas para ver el show en la puerta de Inuyasha. Encima, él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba…

Inu: Entra…

Él mismo se sorprendió del tono de voz tan impersonal que usó para dirigirse a la muchacha. Nunca antes la había visto; pero su amigo Miroku le comentó que salía con la mejor amiga de Kagome… y le contó todos sus problemas, claro, la mayoría no le interesaban; pero que la perra esa que estaba frente a él haya mentido sobre su virginidad con su amigo lo había rabiar… para colmo, le venía a reclamar como si ella fuese la gran cosa… estaba plana.

San: ¡NO!  
Inu: ¡MIERDA, ENTRA!

Sango se asustó un poco y le hizo caso, después de todo, empezaba a sentir las miradas de la gente posarse en ella. Eso la incomodaba de sobremanera.

San: OK.

Entró a su casa y lo primero que vio fue un retrato enorme de una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos negros y mirada dulce… probablemente la madre de Inuyasha.

San: Dime…  
Inu: Yo… no sabía que Kagome estuviese embarazada… pero te aseguro que no es mío.  
San: ¿Cómo que no es tuyo?  
Inu: No lo es…  
San: Ah… ya sé… lo que pasa es que como está muerto no lo consideras un ser importante.  
Inu: No… nunca sería tan cruel… y si lo abortó es cosa de ella.

No entendía nada, el chico que su amiga tildaba de noble y preocupado por el bienestar ajeno le parecía ahora un ruin patán que no se interesaba por nada.

San: Entonces…  
Inu: No te lo diré… sólo debes saber que no es mío.  
San: ¿Sabes, - con voz sarcástica de nuevo – los condones a veces fallan?  
Inu: Ushhh! Mujer, eres exasperante.  
San: Dímelo…  
Inu: No.  
San: Entonces no descansaré hasta que todos los medios se enteren de la trágica y escandalosa historia protagonizada por el hijo del famoso gobernador Inutaishio.  
Inu: ¿Qué?  
San: Como escuchaste… así que ve hablando, niñito.

Esta tipa de tan sólo 14 años parecía poseer menopausia. La odiaba, de eso se acababa de dar cuenta.

Inu: De acuerdo…

Y encima, le revelaría el más oscuro de sus secretos para que lo dejase en paz… ésta era la razón por la que se pasó 2 años en el exterior… no fue sólo por su madre, era por…

Inu: Soy… estéril.

Continuará…

Hola!!!

Etto… u.u aki está la conti y ya se ya sé… me kiern matar y a las k siguen leyendo las voy a perder como lectoras… ya sé ya sé…

Pero esta historia la cree hace mucho y me gusta como está hecha…

Espero que al final entiendan mi punto de vista…

Respecto a los reviews yo nunca contesto,… no por el fic… avcs enviare pm's asi k sus dudas diganmelas y les enviare un mail… ok??

NiKiTa


	20. Mejores amias por siempre

**Mejores amigas por siempre**

Sango no se lo creía… estaba punto de reír cunado vio la mirada triste de él, la miraba directo a los ojos… parecía muy dañado… por lo visto no sabía nada de lo de Kagome y ahora le decía que lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre, le pasaba a él.

Inu: Es por eso que yo no soy el padre de esa criatura… ella…. Ella debe haberme engañado.

San: Ella… no te engañó.  
Inu¿Cómo puedes hacer tal afirmación?  
San: Porque la conozco… tengo 14 años, pero sé mucho para mi edad.

Sango había empezado a considerar los pro y contras de tener algo con Inuyasha, aprovechando que su amiga estaba en coma y que, obviamente, él no le iría con el chisme a Miroku… porque son amigos.

Inu: Dime.

Él la miraba con extrañeza… era su idea o… ¿le estaba coqueteando?

San: Sé que Kagome perdió su virginidad contigo… entonces, dado a su educación dudo que se haya metido en la cama de cualquiera…  
Inu: Bueno… te escucho.  
San: ja! – le sonríe de manera coqueta y descarada – con un hombre como tú al lado, mmm… nadie te puede engañar…

Esto dejó en blanco al pobre de Inuyasha… si no estaba equivocado… él había tenido esta misma conversación con Kikyo… pero… pero… ella… lo violó.

Recordaba haberse ido a fumar con ella, como eran amigos Inuyasha le paga sus vicios; pero él era sólo cigarros.

Luego ella lo forzó a beber del agua de su termo y luego todo dio vueltas… tuvo suerte de no volverse un adicto estúpido.

Inu: Déjate de cosas, chiquilla.

Mala señal, le acababa de decir "chiquilla" a una mujer extraña… pero lo malo era que él le decía así a SU Kagome.

San: Mira… si es por Kag, ella nunca se enterará…

La chica se pegaba más contra su cuerpo y él no tenía idea de qué hacer con esa loca… estaba bien formada; pero él amaba a Kagome… nunca se perdonaría traicionarla, además… Miroku.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando ¡¡¡SANGO LO ESTABA BESANDO!!!

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar…

Inu¡BASTA!

En ese instante Sango examinó la situación… después de todo…

San: Eres noble…

No sabía si era un insulto o un halago, pero si con eso ella se detenía él estaría feliz.

Había un asunto más importante que resolver…

Kagome.

Luego de establecer ciertas reglas con Sango… como "por favor no vuelvas a violar mi espacio personal" y otras, se encaminaron juntos al hospital. Tal y como le dijo Sango, allí estaba su "amiga" Kikyo.

Kik¡¡INU!!

Se abalanzó sobre él sin más… pero lo que realmente enmudeció a Sango era ver como el descarado ése le devolvía el abrazo, con más euforia para colmo.

San: cof cof  
Inu: oh! – mirando a Kikyo como reprendiéndola – Querida, Sango dice que no la dejaste entrar…  
Kik¿yo?

La falsa sorpresa de Kikyo no convencería ni a un ciego; pero al baboso de Inuyasha sí… quien miró inquisidoramente a Sango.

San¡Mientes, maldita!

Ahora los dotes de actriz de Kikyo se fueron por el caño… se hizo la víctima.

Kik¿Querida, de qué me hablas? No sé ni quién eres… ¿de verdad conoces a Kagome? Porque, osea, ella me cuenta TODA su vida…

Esto era el colmo del cinismo para la castaña.

San¡¡MAY¿Ya¡¡MAY!!

Los dos chicos la miraron un tanto sorprendidos por el escándalo que podía armar en tan sólo unos minutos… aunque Inuyasha ya no estaba tan sorprendido.

San: Sólo… déjame entrar, perra.

Kikyo tenía que hacerse la inocente así que con una sonrisa más falsa que el busto de Lindsay Lohan la dejó entrar en la sala de urgencias donde Kagome estaba conectada a miles de aparatos.

San: Kagome…

Sin más se puso a llorar… pero no por la condición de Kagome, eso ni le preocupaba; se sentía fatal por haber estado a punto de seducir al enamorado de su mejor amiga y luego hacerse la víctima… ella era, definitivamente, una basura…

Tras ella había entrado Inuyasha, quien era un escéptico de la situación hasta ver postrada en una cama a su querida enamorada.

Inu: Doctor¿qué tiene?

El doctor lo miró por un momento, no parecía convencido si contarle o no; pero su experiencia le decía que confiase en este hombre.

Doc.: La verdad… la muchacha sufre de una hemorragia interna en su útero debido a un proceso quirúrgico fallido…  
Inu¿disculpe?  
Doc.: Si, bueno… al parecer le practicaron un aborto… y todo iba bien; pero por sus paredes uterinas se podría decir, claramente que nunca estuvo embarazada.

Continuará…

Hola chikas solo keria pedirles perdon por demorarme tanto con la conti pero ff no m dejaba conlgar el fic u.u

ah!! tb kreo k pasare el fic a clasificacion Mpk m han dicho k lo pueden cerrar o.O weno ush cualkier cosa les aviso!!

xP

NiKiTa


	21. Aprécialo

**Aprécialo… no dura para siempre**

Inu: ¿Usted… usted me está diciendo que Kagome abortó?  
Doc.: No. Le estoy diciendo que la señorita planeaba hacerlo; pero al no tener un bebé en su vientre todos los medicamentos que tomó produjeron un declive en su sistema inmunológico y la herida de la cirugía no cicatrizó.  
Inu: Pero… puede salvarla ¿no?

Se veía la desesperación en sus ojos y como el desconsuelo se apoderaba de su alma paso a paso.

El médico le había explicado el riesgo que empleaba el intentar salvarla, debido a que era sangre tipo a- y sólo habían tres bolsas de sangre de ese tipo, pues la sangre A no se puede mezclar con otras como la B o la O.

Como sea, de todos los datos que el doctor le había explicado Inuyasha aún no sabía él porque Kagome pensaría en abortar, es decir, se debió hacer la prueba. Por más que diga que el tal doctor Musou que le dijo que estaba embarazada no tenía sentido que a ciegas halla ido a la clínica, peor aún sin ni siquiera decirle de su posible estado.

Le preocupaba ya no sólo el hecho de que le hubiese, probablemente, engañado, si no también la poca confianza que se tenían entre ellos. Era de por demás obvio que ella creó su propio mundo para alejarlo.

Inu: Kagome… ¿por qué me haces esto?

En la camilla estaba recostada la muchacha, su tez lucía más pálida que en la mañana y sus signos vitales se habían debilitado en las últimas horas. Le informaron a Inuyasha y él, a pesar de los reclamos de Kikyo, decidió entrar y despedirse si fuese el caso.

Inu: Kagome, espero que me estés escuchando, de lo contrario viajaré al mismo infierno, si es que te vas allá, y te traigo de vuelta…. Te amo. Eres la persona más importante para mí, hemos compartido mucho como amigos cuando éramos pequeños y, como novios, aún más. Kagome… por favor no… no me dejes.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los dorados ojos.

Inu: Sólo tú me escuchaste cuando te conté como mi papá le pegaba a mi mamá, a Sesshoumaru y a mí. Sólo tú… me apoyaste hasta la muerte… bueno, muerte no… aún no… ¿verdad?

Ya no resistió más, se derrumbó a su lado, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y la cabeza en la cama. Empezó un amargo llanto que parecía no tener fin.

Inu: Pero… te amo, eso… eso escúchalo, es lo que debes escuchar, lo primero y lo último que debes escuchar en esta vida… te amo… te amo Kagome Higurashi… yo Inuyasha Taisho te amo… Kagome…

Parecía haberse rendido ante el hecho de su muerte; pero la esperanza estaba en él…

Inu: Por favor… Dios… no te la lleves… por favor…

--- Mientras unos empiezan a valorar lo que tienen, otro lo disfrutan ---

Sessh: Creo que la dejaré.  
Rin: ¿Habla usted en serio, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
Sessh: Sí, Rin… no debo… pero quiero dejar a Kagura.

Rin se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la oficina del director, con la blusa del colegio desabotonada y la falda con el cierre abajo. Habían estado amándose toda la mañana, diciendo que Rin tenía unos asuntos que resolver con él. Mientras, Sesshoumaru estaba de pie con una mano apoyada en el escritorio tallado en caoba y vestido impecablemente, como si lo de hace unos minutos no hubiese pasado.

Rin: ¿Entonces, por qué lo hace?  
Sessh: ¡Basta!

Ella nunca se iba a asustar de él ni de su constante cambio de ánimos, de frío y reservado a amante fogoso y luego a violento y cerrado.

Rin: ¿Qué?  
Sessh: Por favor… Rin…

Era la primera vez que ÉL le pedía algo con la palabra mágica: "por favor".

Rin: Dígame.  
Sessh: Deja de llamarme de manera tan formal…   
Rin: Ahhhh… pero Sesshoumaru-sama, suena mejor que lo llame así.  
Sessh: ¡¿Por Dios, niña, hemos tenido relaciones y me tratas de usted?!

A Rin le causó mucha risa su comentario; pero, decidió adecuarse a sus condiciones con tal de pasar más tiempo con él. Claro, esta sería la única vez que no pelearían antes de darle el gusto.

Rin: De acuerdo, SE-XY-MA-RU.

Al pobre esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, la mocosa se estaba burlando de él, y con ganas. Parecía darle risa hacerlo enfurecer…

Sessh: Al menos me tartas de TÚ.  
Rin: Claro, Sesshy. n.n

Sessh: ¡En qué me metí Dios!  
Rin: Me he dado cuenta de algo…  
Sessh: Dime.  
Rin: Eres incluso más religioso que la mamá de mi amiga Ana Claudia. Ella me dice que su mamá se pone a lavar los platos mientras canta "Alabaré a mi Señor, Alabaré" y tú, pues para TODO empleas el nombre de Dios.  
Sessh: A mi parecer eso es un acto pecaminoso.  
Rin: ¿Lavar y cantar canciones religiosas al mismo tiempo?  
Sessh: No, nombrar a Dios en vano… es un pecado, pequeña.  
Rin: Pues yo no te veo nada de pecaminoso…  
Sessh: Pues yo a TI sí.

Rápidamente las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo y sus ojos se agrandaron, nunca le habían coqueteado tan descaradamente… bueno, tenía 12 años… no era para menos… pero… era… se sentía tan bien.

--- En el hospital ---

Inu: ¿Cómo está?  
Doc.: Al fin hemos logrado establecer su presión arterial y parece estar fuera de peligro… pero… hay un problema.  
Inu: Dígamelo.  
Doc.: Lo lamento, el protocolo me dice que sólo se lo puedo decir a ella.  
Inu: ¡Hombre, dígamelo kuso!  
Doc.: Bueno…. Ella…

Continuará…


	22. Tdo empieza de nuevo

**Todo empieza de nuevo**

Inu: ¿Cómo está?  
Doc.: Al fin hemos logrado establecer su presión arterial y parece estar fuera de peligro… pero… hay un problema.  
Inu: Dígamelo.  
Doc.: Lo lamento, el protocolo me dice que sólo se lo puedo decir a ella.  
Inu: ¡Hombre, dígamelo kuso!  
Doc.: Bueno…. Ella… ella tiene el útero desgarrado.  
Inu: pero…  
Doc.: Mire… la señorita puede quedar embarazada, pero las probabilidades de que el parto sea fructuoso son mínimas… es muy probable que ella muera, si no es el bebé también.

Con esto para Inuyasha ya estaba dicho todo, era más que obvio que Dios o quien fuese lo odiaba y quería verlo sufrir el resto de su vida. Si bien ser estéril para él era la peor noticia que pudo recibir nunca, el ver como Kagome era privada de la bendición de ser madre únicamente por una operación mal hecha hacia que desease su propia muerte. Es que la amaba tanto… durante esos dos años recordaba a la perfección sus ojos, llenos de luz contra la adversidad que vivía en casa… siempre dispuesta a escucharlo y eso que eran unos niñitos de 14 años… para él fue difícil, pero para ella también. Y aún no recupera su conciencia.

Mientras, Sango se había acercado para escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor, la verdad que si Kagome tenía o no hijos era cosa de ella… pero al menos se salvó de una muerte segura… eso la hacía muy feliz, quizás al ver a alguien cercano próximo a la muerte le despertara el hambre… aunque la verdad le daba asco comer… por Kagome era capaz de hacerlo.

San: Doctor, ¿puedo verla?  
Inu: No, yo primero… por favor.  
Doc.: Pueden entrar los dos, pero creo que sigue durmiendo.  
San&Inu: De acuerdo.

Ambos se miraron un tanto recelosos pero cómplices de la alegría al saber que una de las personas más valiosas en sus vidas se encontraba bien. Inuyasha entró, seguido de Sango, y allí estaba Kagome…

--- Pov's Kagome ---

Y aquí estoy. Me he despertado hace cinco minutos; pero mi plan de huída ya va en marcha. Es obvio que esto es un hospital… no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, lo que no sé es por qué estoy aquí. Que yo sepa mi salud va bien y a parte del aborto que según Yura fue un éxito no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero la puerta se ha abierto y han ingresado Sango e Inuyasha… entonces, él lo sabe… o de repente no. Pero se ve tan feliz. Más feliz que nunca, es probable que le hayan dicho que me voy a morir y me sentiré feliz si vuelve con Kikyo… ese perro. Pero lo amo tanto… tanto.

Inu: Kag… Kagome…  
Kag: ¿eh? – Sonriendo – ¿acaso esperabas a Travolta o algo parecido?  
San: Tan elocuente como siempre, eh?

Es verdad, me he peleado con Sango. Kuso! Aunque no parece disgustada… me pregunto si habrá comido algo porque se le ve muy pálida… más le vale o de lo contrario, sufrirá.

San: No me mires así… ya se me pasó el disgusto…  
Inu: No entiendo nada u.u – mirándome a los ojos –, pero hay algo que me debes explicar.  
Kag: ah…  
San: Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme que estás bien… me retiro. Bye Kagome.  
Kag: Bye.

Se me acerca Sango y me da un beso en la mejilla, pero me susurra un "gomen ne". Me pregunto qué habrá hecho esta loca.

Kag: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Inu: Kagome… nunca estuviste embarazada.

¡Genial! De seguro quiere lavarse las manos, va hacerme creer que nunca engendré a su hijo con algo ilógico e insólito como que…

Inu: Soy estéril.  
Kag: ¿qué?  
Inu: Cuando estuve de viaje te comenté que mi madre murió… te conté además que como condición para que Sesshy o yo recibiéramos el dinero teníamos que estar casados y con hijos; pero en mi caso, con la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre. Como sea, me hice unos exámenes con mi médico de confianza… Naraku, el cual me dijo que lastimosamente soy estéril. No puedo tener hijos y dado a que nunca me engañaste nunca existió ningún bebé.  
Kag: ¡¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE YO NUNCA LLEVÉ UN CHIBOLO TUYO EN MI VIENTRE?!  
Inu: Kagome… no te alteres…  
Kag: ¡Pasé por las peores de las culpas al haber "abortado" y encima tener que ocultártelo…! ¡¿Para qué?!  
Inu: …  
Kag: Nunca hubo bebé…  
Inu: no.

Nunca hubo un bebé. Nunca tuve un hijo conmigo, nadie que me apoyase… incluso luego del aborto siempre miraba mi estómago, pensando en él… el él, quien nunca existió…

Kag: pero… - llorando - ¿cómo sabes que aborté?  
Inu: Bueno, Sango me dijo que estabas hospitalizada y que estabas embarazada… o bueno, estabas… o eso creías…  
Kag: .  
Inu: En todo caso, el médico me confirmó que nunca estuviste en bola y que el aborto… en lugar de ayudar…

¡Más! Más noticias crueles, encima dadas por Inuyasha… qué sigue… tengo sida… fácil. Aunque, si tengo VIH Kikyo también porque se acostó con Inuyasha. Ahora falta que sea Kikyo quien contagio a Inuyasha.

Claro que me duele el saber que nunca tuve ni perdí un bebé y ya derramé mis diez lágrimas… pero tendré otro. Aunque no sea de Inuyasha… aunque me gustaría con esos ojos… kawaii… quiero hijos con él.

Kag: ¿Qué hizo?  
Inu: Bueno, desgarró… tu…  
Kag: …  
Inu: feh! Es mejor que el doctor te lo diga.  
Kag: Estás triste.  
Inu: Ah…  
Kag: ¿Por qué?  
Inu: Nada… nada que importe.  
Kag: ¿Kikyo?  
Inu: Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – mirándome medio rencoroso –, además se preocupó mucho por ti luego de tu desmayo en tu casa así que no la trates como una cualquiera.

Este tarado la sigue defendiendo. Lo odio. Pero si la perra de mi hermana no hizo más que pagar… fácil con mi dinero de la herencia de mis padres… felizmente Souta anda de viaje aún y no ha presenciado esta traumática escena… ojala nunca se entere.

Kag: ¿Me vas a decir o no?  
Inu: El doctor te lo dirá luego…  
Kag: No eso…  
Inu: …  
Kag: ¿Por qué estás triste?  
Inu: ¿Vas a ser mi novia o no?

¡Dios! Pero es más que obvio que si nunca estuve embarazada y ya no hay nada de secretos ocultos… bueno, excepto por mis cortes…

Kag: Claro…  
Inu: Pero soy estéril…  
Kag: Bueno… ¿y? Sólo vamos a estar… no me voy a casar contigo…  
Inu: Aún…  
Kag: jajaja bueno, aún no.  
Inu: Gracias – sonriendo – por ser tan linda conmigo.  
Kag: siempre.

Se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios… como siempre es lento y lleno de pasión. Aún está la duda de lo de Kikyo y el por qué la defiende tanto… por qué a ella las cartas y no a mí… y quien demonios es la dichosa hija de la mejor amiga de su madre…

Kag: No creo que seas estéril, amor.  
Inu: Pues… - con sonrisa triste – tú no tienes un doctorado en medicina humana, Naraku sí.  
Kag: Bueno… pero aún así te quiero y si nos casamos… pues tendremos un hijo igual… ya sabes… los avances tecnológicos permiten que tus "amigos" lleguen a mi útero y yo tenga al bebé.  
Inu: …  
Kag: ¿qué pasa?  
Inu: Kagome… tienes… el útero…  
Kag: ¡Claro! Dah! Soy mujer u.u  
Inu: No… no me hace gracia – me mira serio – tú útero está desgarrado.

…

Mi útero está desgarrado… pero… pero…

"¡Kagome, ante la adversidad, sonríe!" decía mamá "nunca te confundas ante nada, sólo sonríe".

Que te lo diga la loca neurótica de tu mamá, la cual sólo pensaba en acostarse con tu profesor de Literatura es algo único. Así que había que sacarle jugo a ese único consejo.

Kag: Bien…  
Inu: eh?  
Kag: ¡Seremos la pareja de estériles más codiciada de Tokio!  
Inu: …  
Kag: ¡Vamos Inu! Siempre podemos tener un niño probeta…  
Inu: jajaja  
Kag: sabía que te reirías de eso… jaja

Espero que Inuyasha y yo duremos algo de tiempo… qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que… mmm… ¿¿hacerlo en un hospital??

Kag: Me provoca…  
Inu: eh??  
Kag: Sólo, ven…

Continuará…


End file.
